The Rose In My Heart Bleeds For You
by nhelle88
Summary: "I didn't know I love him... until someone else did." True love is not all perfect fairy tale. And a romance isn't all love and sweetness because there comes the bitterness of lust, temptation, betrayal and most of all - affair. KanamexZero
1. Prologue

**Concept: **This is in **AU**.

**Important:** This is my second Vampire Knight FanFiction. The original storyline about Purebloods, vampires and hunters doesn't appear in here because all the original characters will take role as **HUMANS**. To makes things much more unique than any other VK fiction out there, I decided to go for the** aristocracy/nobility** perception. Modern Era doesn't fit too well for the story so I disregard it.

**What to expect?** This story is considered **Rated M**. Beware of **male-male** intimacy so if you have homophobia then I already warn you. This will also have **ADULT** scene (lemon/lime) between male characters.

**What to NOT expect?** These are the following that will **NEVER** appear in the story: Rape, Torture, Violence, Abuse and Suicide. Oh I'm so against to all of it. Male Pregnancy is not included here.

**Caution:** Moderate OCC.

**Summary:** True love is not all perfect fairy tale. This is the story of two gentlemen both falling in love at the wrong time. A beautiful tale of how a real man is willing to sacrifice anything just for the person he truly loves. Their romance isn't all love and sweetness because there comes the bitterness of lust, temptation, betrayal and most of all - affair. Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Prologue**

.

_"I write you a letter that begins with I love you and ends with I love you,_  
_And somewhere in the middle is one goodbye for every hurt."__  
_

**Kuran Kaname**

The sound of wedding bells reverberating throughout the church along with chattering and giggling noises are all filled with excitement. The blinding sunlight peeking through the huge renowned Crucifixion stained glass window and reaching to plant warm ray of light on the altar. The sight is so unfathomable yet perfect. Silver white roses are decorated in every pillar of the church hall giving purity and innocence eerie around us and a long traditional though alluring red carpet is laid in the center of the hall.

Countless important guests arrived in the church dressed in their own decent formal attires specifically reserved for this precious day.

The church benches are now crowded and familiar people are seen seated in the wooden pew in front. They would look at me with cheerful smile in them as if they were silently congratulating me. I looked away.

Black English tuxedo is my chosen attire as I stood nearby the altar all ready and prepared. I took a glance on my luxurious wristwatch now and then to release the nervousness in me or perhaps something else. Then all anxiety dispersed the moment the church organ play.

Everyone seems to recognized the time and they all went silent in their choice of seating arrangement. They eagerly waited to witness the wonderful ceremony in front of their impatient eyes.

The ceremony soon begins.

The church organ's harmonious melody isn't sufficient enough to distract me from staring intensely on the solid surface of the wooden entrance door. I couldn't relax the fast beating heart inside me knowing that the bride is now on the other side of that door. My mind immediately took note of my appearance and hastily searched for inappropriate in it but gladly I found none. Then my chocolate wine eyes darted back on the entrance upon hearing the door creaking open slowly.

A lump suddenly strangled my throat but I instantly swallowed it back with a tiny groan almost slipping out of my dry mouth. I had my hands restrained behind me in a balled fist while ignoring the increasing sweat building inside my palms.

However, all my abnormal behaviors proximately faded when I laid my eyes on the bride.

He is the most beautiful person I had ever casted my eyes upon. He is dressed in a pure white American suit and holding a bouquet of white roses. His enticing silver white hair continues to dance along the wind smoothly thus exposing how soft it is. He walks graciously on the red carpet and just by staring at him makes the world around me disappear.

It was like it's just me and him and no one else.

I felt my breath stop from mesmerizing too much on him but I can't help it. This is the man my heart beats for and the man I will continue to love forever. An amiable smile is drawn in his pink petal lips so kissable that I am helplessly tempted to kiss it. His bright amethyst eyes that never fail to always pierce my soul are clouded with tears of joy in it. He is so happy that he couldn't contain his tears at bay that it ended up escaping his eyes no matter how much he tried to hold it back.

I am happy too. I am happy because he is happy. His happiness is all that matters to me.

After what it seems like eternity, he already made it in front of me with a priceless smile in his lips despite the tears that continues to flow down his grey eyes.

"Kaname.." he said to me while trying to sound normal as possible. I only smiled back at him before wiping the tears off his face with my thumb and caressing his face gently with my knuckles.

"Zero." I replied.

I want to compliment him and tell him how he means the world to me but somehow the words didn't build. Without further words to say, I took his hand in mine and sparks run through my entire body as I feel his warmth in it. But the sparks didn't ease the slowly breaking sensation in my chest.

The broken thing that has been bleeding endlessly inside me.

I turned around with his delicate hand still in mine and that's when a massive pang of pain struck me deep into my core and right through my heart.

"Thank you Kaname." my beloved whispered to me after I gave his hand to the _man_ standing next to the priest. I died again for the thousandth time inside as I see him take Zero's hand away from me. The hand that was meant for me to hold, he took it away.

I couldn't muster even congratulatory words as due to the aching heartbreak that devours me whole so ruthlessly. A disguised smile is all I could make as I watched them walk in front the reredos. I simply returned back to my seat among the male attendants in the front row knowing I don't have a place with him in the altar.

After all I am not the _groom_ my beloved chose.

.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**A/N:** This prologue** isn't the ending** everyone! I won't reveal how it goes from then on. This story will have a lot of drama in it! Oh I can't wait to write the first chapter! Sadly I can't start with it yet since I am currently working on my other and current ongoing story **"Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This"**. Anyway I will be glad receiving reviews from you folks. That's all! Advance merry Christmas!


	2. His Fateful Meeting

**Summary: **True love is not all perfect fairy tale. This is the story of two gentlemen both falling in love at the wrong time. A beautiful tale of how a real man is willing to sacrifice anything just for the person he truly loves. Their romance isn't all love and sweetness because there comes the bitterness of lust, temptation, betrayal and most of all - affair. Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 1: His Fateful Meeting**

.

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally in a heartbeat,_  
_In a single flashing, throbbing moment."__  
_

.

_Somewhere in time of 19th Century..._

**Kuran Kaname**

"Isn't it lovely Sir Kuran?"

The woman on my left complimented one of my greatest works here in the grand gallery display. "Yes indeed. This is why I love art because it brings the spark of joy in me." I said in appreciation as I took a sip of my red wine before going over the next model of my work.

"Oh it will be such a great honor if you have me as your next model for your art Sir Kuran." the other woman tried to snatch my attention by biting her lower lip in a flirtatious way thus hinting a hidden seduction in it but I simply shrug her abrupt self-offer.

"In your farthest dreams Ruka, Sir Kuran has many suitable models other than you. Isn't that right Sir?" the third woman intervened while fanning herself with her soft hand-fan made of black lace material. I merely agreed in a little nod.

Entertaining such kind of women is a headache for me but I endure talking to them because everything is plain business. These women are rich and they belong to the top social class in our society and using this facade of entertainment in me helps me gain fame from them and it is also my way to sell my artworks at the same time. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.

That's how the world goes in our society. You bribe them by any means and they will gladly take the bait. Money is all that matters to these people and if you're wealthy then you're the golden apple in their eyes.

Like me if I might add. I'm Kuran Kaname. A wealthy young man at the age of eighteen with everything the world can offer. I'm an only child born in my family and still not yet married so that makes me the potential target for wicked kind of women who marry gentlemen for status and money.

But that is where they wrong. I don't find greatness in money, status or fame. The only thing I have passion for was art. Being a painter is my chosen profession. I love canvases, color paints and paintbrushes. That's the only thing I truly love in this world.

"So tell me Sir Kuran, why pursue such profession when you can do anything more _merit _than this?" Ruka tried to get my attention again, this woman just don't know the two words 'give up'. We stood in front of one of my artwork which illustrated a young woman with her naked back drawn and a garden of orange roses around her. Painting roses is one of my secret to my artwork's success.

The various colors of roses are magic itself. They bear hidden meaning behind different dozens of shades and painting such colors is what ignites the passion in me. But that isn't the only driving force in me rather it was something else, it's a desire.

"It's because I desire to paint the _most beautiful_ art in the whole world." I claimed with determination gleaming in my chocolate wine eyes.

"That's very admirable! But can you tell us what is this most beautiful that you seek?" the first woman decided to ask in referral to my answer.

"I don't know. That is why it is the most beautiful because I have yet to seek what it is." I responded to her question before finishing the rest of my red wine in one go and my attention happened to shift on the arrival of someone I know.

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I have something more important to attend to." I dismissed myself just after respectfully kissing their hands goodbye before heading among the rest of the crowds. Then I stopped from my tracks when I had found the person I needed to greet the most.

"Thank you for coming Sir Cross. I hope you're not tired on your journey." I offered my hand for a friendly handshake with a gleeful smile in my face.

This man is Cross Kaien, he is the founder of a prestigious school that my parents sponsored since the foundation day. He is also one of the people who encouraged me to pursue my goal as an artist and he is the one responsible for organizing this magnificent paintings display. He shook my hand in compassionately with the same gleeful smile in him.

"You need not to worry Kaname besides the wonderful success of your artworks is all worth the long road trip I had." he teased.

"Yes it is." a feminine voice came behind the dirty blonde man.

There she is, the only daughter of this man, Cross Yuki. She is younger than me and only at the adolescence age of sixteen. This lady in front of me is the favorite of my parents among the proper girls arranged for me to choose as my future wife. I don't blame them because Yuki is such a sweet and kind-hearted woman but my parents has to wait for her to reach legal age for us to wed so that makes me partially content because I have no wife to pamper on and all the free time I had will go to my profession.

"Congratulation for your success Kaname." she added with a sweet smile in her.

"Thank you. And I'm delighted to see your presence here my Lady." I muttered as I took her delicate hand gently before planting a kiss on the back as a sign of respect. She blushed deep scarlet. She seems to not mind the hundred jealous eyes coming from every women present in the hall. Her naive confidence somehow amazed me.

Then the display event soon started when the hired host stood on the small stage for introduction. I took the initiative to invite the two to watch the introduction of the display everyone is eagerly waiting to see. "Would you like to accompany me to watch the display?" I asked in hope to entertain them and they nod in agreement.

I offered my arm to Yuki and she gladly wrapped her smooth one on the crook of my elbow before walking with me towards the rest of the audience.

"A pleasant evening to everyone! I would like to congratulate Mr. Kuran Kaname for his undeniable success. Please give him a round of applause." the old man said loud and clear, and I simply raised and waved my free hand in gratification as they shower me with heartwarming applause.

"To commemorate this event, I reserve a special music piece for our handsome star of the night. Besides I believe it is difficult to end the evening without a beautiful melody." the man said in addition as he motioned around the black grand piano before leaving the platform and all the lights went out.

In the dark I could hear footsteps on top of the wooden platform and a tall figure of a man is all I could recognize in the dark.

The same goes to the impatient audience as they tried to see the face of the unknown man standing there in the center of the small stage. It appears that Yuki is as enthusiastic as the others and I can't say anything because the same applies to my emotion. For unknown reason, I feel the eager to see the man clouded with bleak darkness.

Then the excitement in me burns instantly when a single bright spotlight flickered on and immediately shone down on the stage. I swallowed a gasp in surprise.

A stunning young man stood confidently in the center of the solid platform. His silver white hair glitters like a diamond and every strand of it reflects the bright light. He held his lean but sexy body in an enchanting posture with his cream toned skin glowing so entrancingly. He looked at us with his piercing amethyst eyes full of thrill and the audience looked back at him with interest especially from the women.

He is a gorgeous man.

He is dressed in a formal white long sleeved shirt and black trousers. He took a silent bow before sitting on the grand piano's seat and placing tender touches on the white keyboard with his fingertips. Soon he began to play.

The musical piece is so romantic for a night such as this. He is playing the exquisite piece of Beethoven which is famously known as 'Historia de Amor' or in English translates means _Love Story_.

I was captivated by the harmony that I found myself never looking away from his fingers that are dancing graciously on the piano keyboard. Every single tune made by his fingers only mesmerized every fiber of my existence deep in me. The rhythm seems had found its way into my heart which was too late to notice because my heartbeat is already skipping along the melody that is currently being played by the dazzling man I barely know.

He would close his eyes now and then, and he would sway his head so flawlessly like he is in cloud nine although his actions only made him better-looking than earlier. He is fascinating in every way.

I was captured in a daze by this man his name I don't know. But strange enough, I found myself eager to be hypnotized by this man with bewitching beauty in him.

The music lasted for only short three minutes but surprisingly it seems like an endless time for me.

I snapped back in reality right away as due to the deafening applause made by everyone around me. But I have nothing against because it was truly a splendid performance and a single applause is not enough to describe the awe we experienced because of it.

"It was marvelous!" both Yuki and her father said in unison.

I couldn't help but still be in a shocked state since my mind is literally blank at the moment. There is never a musical performance I became mute such as this which is truly an unexplainable feeling and reaction even I found myself wondering why.

"Let's go and meet that pianist. I want to compliment his impressive performance." Sir Cross said in great expectation. I nodded and followed behind him speechlessly with Yuki next to me. It seems I am still caught in unknown high but again strangely, I felt myself wanting to be overdose in this kind of feeling.

Without noticing it, I am already standing before the beautiful man earlier.

He is still entertaining a lot of guest wanting to congratulate him so I took the opportunity to composed myself back because I certainly don't want to look like a fool in front of him and after a while he turned to us with a friendly smile in his pink lips.

"That is an outstanding performance! My name is Cross Kaien and it will be an honor to be acquainted to you." the dirty blonde man offered his hand for a handshake and the pretty man shook it in return.

"Thank you and I am absolutely be glad to be friends with you." the man replied and I swear his voice is as beautiful as the music he played. His vocal tune is ringing to my ears and I like the sound of it.

"This is my daughter Yuki and the man beside her is her fiancée Kuran Kaname." Cross introduced us in our behalf and the man greeted us with amiable smile. He kissed the back of Yuki's hand before looking at me and offering his hand for a shake.

I reached for it nervously and as soon as I took his hand, I felt sparks and tingles in it. Something I never felt from anyone I ever had physical contact with and it's positively weird.

When he let go of my hand, I can still feel the warmth left behind by his skin and it is almost scary when I felt myself wanting to bring that warmth to my face. It's tempting that it's creeping me.

Somehow the lifelong desire I had in me to paint the most beautiful thing in this world is kindling from the depths of my soul and what's more, I found myself wanting to paint the image of this man into my canvas and admire his divine beauty in every way my paintbrush would describe.

He is all my imagination could think.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Zero.. Kiryu Zero." he introduced himself.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! I use my free time to write the first chapter while I am still working on the next chapter for my other story. Anyway I am so glad to receive such impressive review. Yes this will have a lot of **DRAMA** in it so be prepare to have hundreds of tissue paper. Lots of love!


	3. His Velvet Temptation

**A/N:** Forgot to note this: This story doesn't have **OC** "Original Character" because the characters from the original storyline are already enough and adding another one just doesn't fit perfectly. Anyway that would only mean that a **CERTAIN** character own by _Matsuri Hino_ will take the role as Zero's **groom** in the prologue. Guess who?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 2: His Velvet Temptation**

.

_"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."_

**Kuran Kaname**

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Zero.. Kiryu Zero."

The gorgeous man introduced himself casually despite the hidden awkwardness I have for him. His name is all I know now while everything else is pure mystery even the tempting charm he has in himself is such an enigmatic attraction.

His every glance to me from the corner of his eyes is enough to make me nervous and anxious in my own body. The way he would press his lips into a smile is all that needed to make me hot and sweating despite the cold atmosphere of the night. And just by watching his chest that would rise from his deep breathing can steal my own breath away.

How he could make me feel this way is pure mystery to me.

"You're such a very talented pianist young man. How come I never heard your name? Is this your first time performing in front of people?" Sir Cross started the conversation with him without formalities like they are already acquainted to each other for years.

"No Sir. I had been playing the piano since I can remember but I only play when I would go around the town and visit orphanages. It's been my customary and I take passion in it. I certainly love it when the children like listening to my music." Zero replied so honestly.

Truthfully I am enthralled from the statement he said because he has the same passion as I when it comes to my painting. Being proud of your talent is truly admirable but loving that talent with your whole heart is the most impressive thing. He also seems to be the type of person who doesn't care if people judge him for having a less significant talent and surprisingly I already think highly of this man.

"That's wonderful and I don't judge you young man." Sir Cross gave him a friendly pat in the shoulder and then I couldn't explain why I feel a little jealous.

"Yes it is truly wonderful. Isn't that right Kaname?" my fiancée's voice snapped me from my reverie and before I realize it, I am already being imprisoned by the gorgeous man's intense stare. I gulped silently.

"Indeed." I answered back with only one word before instantly looking away. I tried to search my head for a distraction with my free hand wondering on my waistcoat and there I grab a hold on something, my golden pocket watch.

"Would you like me to escort you and Sir Cross back to your house? It is quite late already and I have my carriage prepare outside." I asked with my attention still on my ticking pocket watch.

Yuki looked reluctant at first but she knew she doesn't have a choice otherwise. "I'll take that offer." she agreed. She seems to dislike the idea of ending the evening without a time alone with me but sadly that is the least thing I have in mind.

Not too long we are outside the museum with my horse carriage already in wait. The Coach is large enough to fit five people. The horseman took a close check on the rig in case there's a fault but gladly he found none. The two black horses are not in their best behavior as they would endlessly stomp their hooves, they are no doubt impatient.

I opened the door before taking Yuki's hand as she climbed the Coach very carefully so she wouldn't tear her dress apart carelessly. She took a seat on the end near the quarter window like usual because she has fondness of watching the scenery through the glass. Sir Cross is about to follow his daughter inside when he stopped to look again at the gorgeous man.

"Would you like to come with us young man? I am absolute that you have no company to walk with you home. It's very dangerous for an attractive man like you." the dirty blonde man offered him a ride while sending me a single wink thus hinting a silent tease for using my carriage as his own. I only let out a chuckle.

Zero is in disbelief at first in regards to our offer although it later changed into a pleasant smile. The dim lit of a candle light from the enclosed lantern hanging on the side illuminated his lips and again I feel captivated for unknown reason.

"I'm grateful." he replied and soon he step into the quarter and I follow after him.

**-X-**

The rest of the ride somehow didn't seem boring since all I have been doing was trying not to have a physical contact with the handsome man. It took a lot of effort to prevent my knee from touching his without being noticed by my fiancée and her father especially by Zero too. Who would have thought that I would kind of regret agreeing to give him a ride knowing I would be sitting next to him inside the quarter, have I lost some common sense?

Sir Cross and the gorgeous man are conversing in a topic I literally don't relate to and I simply let them be in their own world, also I would prefer it remained that way so I could avoid conversing with Zero too.

Yuki would look at me once in a while with a love in her eyes but I would look away in return. No reason it just that something in me no longer finds it amazing to look at.

Soon one of the carriage's wheels came into a little bump thus shaking us inside and destroying the firm posture I had. Then I was accidentally scooted close to Zero. I mean a lot of closer that I could feel his body heat underneath his garment. I hissed before scooting back to my spot with only a few inches space between us.

"Sorry." I apologized and he only raised an eyebrow at me. He is confused but I looked away.

The gods probably heard my silent prayer when the horse carriage stopped and a beautiful scenery of a mansion is present in my line of vision. The maids and butlers immediately came to greet the arrival of their master and mistress. The horseman left his perch to open the door of the quarters and Cross is the first one to step outside with Yuki following her father right after I gave her hand a farewell kiss.

"Thank you for the escort Kaname. I'll be looking forward on our next meeting. Have a safe journey." Sir Cross bid us farewell and as soon as the door closes, I took the opportunity to shift on the vacant seat in front of Zero without rising suspicion from him.

**-X-**

Silence is a perfect word to describe the eerie between me and the gorgeous man. Have I been referring to him as gorgeous? I didn't notice. Other than the dead silence, there is this strange tension inside the quarters and this tension is making the room so tight and suffocating. I felt my hands going numb.

"You have been quiet for a while. Is something the matter? Sir Kuran right if I remember?" Zero is the first one to break the silence but not enough to break the restlessness I have.

"Worry not for I am definitely fine." I tried to sound as formal as possible while convincing myself to be calm. I can't comprehend why and it might be because we are in such a small room but I guess not and I am partially thankful when he notice a hint of distaste from me, although part of me feel pathetic for making him uncomfortable just as I am.

He turned his head opposite from mine thus making us both looking away. I would prefer this silent treatment until we reach a certain destination which he only refer is near his home.

I tried to sneak a glance at him from the corner of my eye and the moment I did, there is this unfathomable charm again and it is strong. So strong that I can feel the obvious pull my body has towards him.

Is this what they call _temptation_?

I have no knowledge about it because never in my life did I feel like this from someone else especially from my fiancée and to make matter worse, I like this temptation. I want to resist it yet I also want to yield into it at the same time. I had never been attracted to men for as long as I can remember but something in him makes me doubt my sexuality. Third gender is not discriminated in our society and that is for sure albeit that doesn't mean it applies same to everyone else.

To be more clearly it doesn't bother people from lower noble class but it does to people who have much higher status like mine. Because people from higher social class usually consist of little members of the family and it's likely very common to have an only child, and being an only child is a huge disadvantage when you're _different_.

I let out a sigh to disregard such thought in me. It is not like I have doubt about my sexuality and I believe this is not temptation. Oh I want to believe on that belief.

Then all of a sudden, my mind is lingering on the image of this gorgeous man drawn in my neat canvas with me painting him. I expected myself to be disturbed on such thoughts but strangely I feel the desire to draw him. This desire is devouring me whole.

"Would you like a job Mr. Kiryu?" I asked out of nowhere and he looked at me with a blank face thus making me unable to read his emotion.

"What job?" he asked.

"I am in need of a model for my next painting. Would you like to work for me? Do not worry, I will pay enough if you want."

"A model? Oh I would like to turn it down if I'll be posing nude." he teased.

"For your information, I don't include nudity in my art. Such ominous image is not my taste." I shrugged as I bring my chin to rest on my knuckles.

"Forgive me for being insolent. Well I don't mind since I am also need of a job. Mind if I know what you'll be painting next? Because I had seen all your arts Sir and they are all have female model in them. It just that I am surprise you are doing a male model this time." he claimed with an honest explanation.

He hit right on the mark. What am I thinking? It was like I forgot he's a male. I made a fool of myself. I groaned in slight annoyance but he didn't notice it. Albeit this desire is already getting into me and I certainly want to paint him.

"No reason. Do you want to take the job or not?" I asked him with a change of tone, a very serious tone. He raised an eyebrow again but not in confusion instead it was pure doubt however he agreed anyway in the end.

"Alright. So this weekend?"

"That's right this weekend at noon. I will send my footman to fetch you. It'll be faster that way." and just like a cue, the carriage stopped and I see an outdoor light post nearby.

"Well, see you on the weekend Sir Kuran." he bid farewell before opening the door himself and he step outside right away. I closed the door securely without bidding my own farewell to him.

As soon as the carriage left the place, somehow I felt the empty quarters begins narrowed. I took a deep breath before letting out an exhausted one. Just being near him drains my body of energy. I face palmed myself.

**-X-**

The past days are all normal but little did I know that it will change drastically on this weekend, the promise day that I will finally fulfill my desire to paint him.

It was morning dew outside but the appealing sunlight is all I need to prepare this personal art room of mine just next to my bedroom. I specially build this on my own after I decided to be a painter. The room is tidy and simple, the wall covered in black colored Paisley pattern wallpaper with no single picture hanging on the solid surface and the floor is made of white marble.

This room is like my sanctuary. Nothing particular furniture is in here other than the painting equipments and all.

There is single red couch I prepared in the middle of the room with two nightstands on each side. I arranged my wooden tripod painting easel in a firm stand then facing it in front of the couch slantly with a distance not too close and not too far. Then I placed a neat and blank painting canvas on its frame carefully as to not scrape the edge.

The remainder of the time I had before noon, I use it to prepare the rest. Of course I had already prepared myself for the day with a good bath and everything.

I had sent my footman to fetch him as promise and after waiting for an hour, I could see our horse carriage entering through the entrance gate. It's a good thing that my parents are not here because I postively do not want them to meet him. No reason. I like to keep my life private from someone I just met. Indeed I am a secretive type of person but trust me, I never lie.

Soon the carriage stopped in front of our main door and I could see the gorgeous man stepping out of the Coach with the maid and butler greeting him in respect because after all he is my guest.

This is one of the reason why I chose this room to be my sanctuary because from here I could see our front yard garden and also because this where the sun always shine upon sunrise so that means I don't need a candle to light up this room everyday.

It is certainly very convenient.

I escaped from my trance when a series of knocks came from the solid surface of the door. I specifically ordered my maid to give him permission to enter our house and led him to my art room.

"Sir, your guest is here." a feminine tone greeted my ear.

"Let him in Seiren." I commanded in superiority.

The door soon opened and the appearance of my personal maid and the gorgeous man is what I casted my chocolate wine eyes upon. Seiren took a respectful bow before closing the door after the man entered thus leaving the two of us alone.

Zero didn't waste the chance to wander around my room like an enthusiastic little child. He wore a bewilderment expression in him like this is the first time he had ever enter a large mansion albeit I also didn't waste the only chance to stare at his innocent face. His angelic beauty is truly extraordinary and this is why I desire to paint him.

"Your art room is bigger than the living room of my house. I'm astonished." he praised the spacious art room and it's kind of weird that I am flattered by his compliment because I'm positive that I never take such remark so seriously before. This gorgeous man really did bring the weirdness in me.

"You sit there and I'll draw you." he looked at me and I pointed my finger onto the red couch thus gesturing him to start modeling for me.

He shifted towards the couch and he sat casually on top of the comfortable fabric. I, on the other hand, took a seat on a wooden chair next to my tripod easel and mentally taking note of the scene in front of me. Then my mind registered on the clothes he had.

"Take your clothes off." I said bluntly.

He stared at me in shock like he heard something inappropriate, well in fact it was.

"My clothes? I thought you don't do nudity in your art Sir Kuran?" he asked a little edgy.

"No. Forgive me for choosing such bold words. What I meant is that you take all your clothes off but not your lower garments." I explained myself thus earning a silent nod with an 'O' in his lips.

He stood from his seat and proceed to take off his leather coat.

He put the garment on the floor not too far from him since there isn't proper furniture here other than the couch and the nightstand, but he knew it is not the best place to rest his clothes on. After discarding his coat, he turned to remove his formal white long sleeved shirt. He first undid the button on both his sleeves before turning to unfasten the button from his collar.

My chocolate wine eyes intensely watched every move his fingers do as he gently unfastened all his shirt buttons and I could sometimes get a glimpse of his pale skin as it's slowly exposing in front of me. Soon all the hassle buttons are undone and I turned to watch him take the garment off his collarbone thus showing his broad but alluring shoulders before letting his shirt drop on the cold floor.

I almost choke a gasp upon seeing his naked upper body. He is indeed lean and sexy. His body built is not so muscular like mine and his waist is more curve than most men, more like he has a feminine body but in spite of that his body is the most seductive thing I had ever saw.

Even the most stunning woman in the world is nothing compared to him.

"Is this fine?" Zero asked with a little blush staining his cheeks. He looked adorable and erotic at the same time.

"Take your shoes off too then you lay on the couch." I demanded him and he did what I told him.

**-X-**

The gorgeous man like what I am describing him since then, he leaned down on the couch with his head resting on the right armrest with his left arm resting above him thus making him look like he's in relax posture. He had his legs in a spoon-like position with his knees facing my direction. His free left hand is resting on the other side of his face.

The room is already dim and dark since I closed all my window curtains, our only light was the lit candle lights on top of the two antique nightstands with bouquet of red roses in there. I intended to make the scene as romantic as possible but somehow just having him there, the atmosphere somewhat turned sensual and seductive or it might be only my imagination.

"May I ask why chose red rose this time?" he asked with a steady and calm breathing.

"The velvet shade of red rose signifies passion and desire. It's both seducing and tempting that's why people find it hard to resist." I told him as I folded my sleeves up to my elbow so it won't be stained by color paints.

"Is there a particular reason why you chose me? I believe red is not suited for me." he replied in a humble tone like he is not aware how irresistible he is.

"No believe me, red do suit you perfectly." I replied as I pick a drawing pencil from my equipment before starting to draw the necessary outline on my blank canvas.

After I am done drawing his figure via a pencil, I turned to my wooden palette with colorful oil paints in it before picking up a brush and started to color the background around him.

I sat in front of him sideway thus giving myself a better view of him while painting him on the canvas to me. As soon as I finish painting colors on the background especially the particular couch, I grabbed a change of brush before dipping it into cream color paint then proceeding to bring color on his picture.

I would take an intense look on him now and then as I am now bringing color in his picture. I wandered my eyes on his chest as I begin to paint his nipples in pink color. Somehow the picture couldn't illustrate the lasciviousness those little buds has. I roamed my eyes on his naked chest again as I turn to paint his torso.

Soon I had my fingertips touching the sensuous image of his naked body. I wonder how it would feel if I trace my fingers on his smooth skin.

I licked my drying lower lip wet as due to the increasing anticipation I had in me. Sexual desire is slowly consuming me whole that I could feel my body going in heat. Lust is beginning to creep underneath my skin that I found my own clothes already a burden so I paused for a short moment to undress myself of my upper garments.

The air around me is getting a little steamy and hot.

Although I did discard my shirt, my body didn't stop sweating. I shifted my gaze back to Zero and I caught a flash of emotion in his amethyst eyes, something like desire in it but I don't know what kind of desire it was.

Then I continued to do my painting despite the wavering focus I have especially with the air now getting warmer than seconds ago. I wonder if the heat is coming from the candle lights. I decided to look at Zero's inviting body again for the last time. It record in me that he is also sweating, sweating the same way I am and his body looks more desirous than ever thus snapping something loose in the back of my consciousness.

His naked chest is covered in sweat like an aphrodisiac drug and strangely my hormones are reacting sexually to it. Our breathing is now in rhythm as I stared at him with lust clouding my eyes while there is temptation in his. He bit his lower lip in attempt to resist the lust in my eyes but somehow it only made him delicious and ecstatic.

I could feel my manhood hardening out of immense desire with my body aching to feel him. I dropped my palette and other painting materials to the solid marble floor before walking to his direction in a slow motion. His breathing became more desperate as I am nearing closer to him.

He looked at me with the same desire and I ultimately recognized it now, the desire to be held by me.

And it fueled my sexual appetite more. I want to give in to this lust and surrender myself to the sexual attraction I have with him. I halted as soon as we are only inches apart before leaning down closer to his beautiful face.

I caressed his lips with my fingertips and a burning lust instantly ignited in me, the lust to kiss him. I could inhale his hot breath in me thus making me scorch in my own body heat.

"Kiss me." he demanded.

And I did. I closed the distance between our faces before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss and the both of us finally yielding to our _temptation_.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Oh right the part of **titanic** where Jack drew Rose is what inspire me to do this idea. Anyway sorry for not updating my other **story**! Don't worry soon I'll get back on that, I just need to do at least four chapter for this. Thank you for the reviews! Lots of love.


	4. His Denial

**Warning:** Male-Male intimacy is present on this chapter. Read at your own **risk**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 3: His Denial**

.

_"Temptation is a woman's weapon and a man's excuse."_

**Kuran Kaname**

"Kiss me." he demanded.

And I did. I closed the distance between our faces before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss and the both of us finally yielding to our _temptation_.

His lips so sweet that such unique taste is already intoxicating my mind. I could feel the last air escaping our lungs but I didn't stop and so was he. He wrapped both his hands on the nape of my neck before tangling his fingers on my soft hair and caressing me gently.

The two of us let go of one another's lips before staring at each other deep in the eyes. No appropriate words slipped from my mouth since I am unsure of what will happen if we continue further on. Well what am I doing?

I felt unnecessary tension build here in the art room but soon it dispersed the moment Zero took my right hand to cuddle with it and I can feel his warm cheek on the surface of my palm. He continued to stroke it on his beautiful face and I took the opportunity to caress him.

He looked so innocent with his eyelids close while humming a silent lullaby and relishing himself on the softness of my palm. Zero soon ceased the tender cuddle before looking straight at me with a lovely smile planted on his lips. I felt tempted again.

For some reason I always find his lips so kissable and luscious. He played on my fingers with his own delicate ones and intertwining them now and then. I never knew he has a playful side of him and its enchanting me. Then it surprised me when he brought his tongue on my pointing finger and licking my skin all of a sudden.

I flinched at the foreign wet sensation. He flirted my fingers with his tongue, circling it in between and sucking it whole right into his hot mouth while not looking away from me. He is igniting my sexual desire on purpose.

The stimulating act soon ended when he put my hand on his bare chest and letting it crawl on top of his sweating skin before stopping it on one of his already erect pink nipples. I felt my skin burn when I brushed my fingers on his hard bud. He held back a tiny moan.

"Touch me." he said with the same demanding tone.

I didn't respond since I am still fighting with my body from betraying me and it took a lot of my will to not bring my mouth on his inviting nipples. Everything he is doing to me is pure torture and it's kind of unfair. When he received only silence from me, he took the initiative to bring my hand much lower and I am referring to his clothed lower region.

"Feel me." he demanded again.

I didn't respond again but trust me, something snaps from the back of my consciousness. And before I knew it, I captureed his lips again in a kiss while giving his clothed manhood a gentle squeeze. Bewitching moans escaped his mouth and likewise my sexual desire ignited more than ever.

I want more. He is like an addicting drug because all his taste brings me into an ecstasy and it's making me see stars.

I felt the couch not spacious enough to let my body join with his so I stood up hurriedly before pulling him into me, and he clung himself into my body after letting his legs locked around my waist as I carried him into my bedroom. He tilted my head upward to capture my lips in revenge but he lost since I am much more dominating than him.

My bedroom and art room is connected to each other, and to think I'll find such built a huge convenience at a time like this, there is probably wrong with me.

The passionate kiss soon became sloppy and hungry as I motioned toward my king-sized bed. It was like every step I take closer to my bed excites the lust within us more and more that it fuels the burning body heat beneath our already sweating skin. I dropped Zero on the comfortable bed and he laid submissively with his bare back against the soft fabric.

Just seeing him defenseless on my bed is so arousing and the dark ocean color of my bed sheets didn't help at all. He is indeed alluring.

I crawled on top of him like a predator ready to eat its delicious prey. "I want you Kaname." he begged and believe me, I don't even know if I should be happy seeing him begging to me or not since just hearing him say my name with lust is already killing me. His voice alone is my greatest weakness.

Truthfully I never held someone before and let alone another man so I have no knowledge on how to pleasure and touch my partner but for unknown reason, thousands of dirty thoughts already filled my mind and its overflowing that I don't know where to start.

Zero seemed to understand my dilemma so he grabbed me by my shoulders before flipping me over so that he would be sitting on top of me and he did. I gazed at his shirtless image and again he is arousing me. A scarlet color staining his cheeks and I could guess that he can feel my hard manhood underneath my garments.

He bit his lower lip upon seeing me shirtless too and without wasting a second longer, he wandered his hand on my naked chest and caressing me in a sensual way.

Soon he planted kisses on my chest before working his way on my neck and I gladly let him search my sensitive spot which he did without difficulty. He nipped and sucked on my spot relentlessly like there's no tomorrow. However despite the pleasure I am feeling, I felt unsatisfied. My dominance is screaming in need and there I realized that being the submissive type isn't my forte.

So even though he is still pleasuring me on the neck, I grabbed him by the waist without a second thought before flipping us over and I ended up on top of him again. Just before he could put on a fight, I immediately restrained both his wrist together above his head.

"Enough." I said with greed.

"It's my turn." I added with a smirk in my lips.

I grabbed his jaw before tilting his head gently to expose his slender neck and as soon as I gained proper access, I instantly attacked him. I successfully found his sweet spot and I gave in on my desire to ravish his neck therefore earning a moan from him. I bit his jawline flirtatiously before making my way on his sweating chest and seeking for his nipples.

His skin taste a little salty because of his sweat but believe me, its saltiness is pure ambrosial. The essence of his sweat against my nose is the most delectable aroma I had ever known. This gorgeous man named Kiryu Zero is no doubt my new addiction.

Just when I had enough of his succulent sweat-covered skin, I turn to one of his erect nipples. He choked out a moan but it didn't stop me from giving his nipples my full attention. He writhed under me in mercy.

I continued to suck his nipple whole while I had his other bud in my ruthless fingers. He arched his back out of pleasure when I gave his nipple a bite. I couldn't get enough of it.

Zero gripped my hair tightly as he silently begged me to stop torturing him sexually and I gave him my mercy this time. I now make my way much lower with my tongue trailing on his belly button before stopping on his pants. I turned to unbuckle his leather belt while taking the zipper of his pants in between my teeth.

I felt his toes curling in extreme anticipation.

I focused on unbuckling his belt and unfastening his zipper at the same time thus loosening the secureness of his pants. I gently pulled down his pants slowly as to savor the sweet torture I have inside my own lower garments.

After finally undressing Zero of all his clothes, his exposed figure rapidly invaded my mind. And before I notice it, his naked body is now burn deep and clear in my memory because after all I am about to take the virginity of this gorgeous man and I won't stop.

I always thought that seeing another man's manhood is somewhat disturbing but for some reason, seeing his hairless erotic region is sending me in unknown elation. He is indeed a drug and I am already beyond rehabilitation.

I brushed my fingertips on his manhood and I earned a lustful hiss from him. I smirked playfully despite the overwhelming lust building in my own lower region. My hand soon became impatient so without further ado, I grabbed his manhood whole before giving it a slow stroke.

Zero arched his back again.

My mouth suddenly became dry and I feel my tongue itching inside as if it wants to do something naughty so I didn't let my chance go to waste especially when he is so vulnerable right now, and just like that, I took him in my mouth.

"Ooohhhhh!" he failed to suppress such exciting moan. I twirled my tongue on the tip of his length before taking him whole again now and then. His thighs jerked every time I grazed my teeth on his shaft and he continued to writhed hopelessly on my bed.

"I'm going to _go_ Kaname." Zero warned me but surprisingly I found myself not letting go.

And a few seconds later, warm liquid flowed down my throat. I swallowed it in one go and I could still taste the leftover in my cavern, it taste rare but dainty. I licked my lower lip in seduction since my sexual lust was pleased however my body's desire is yet to be satisfied.

"Turn around." I said and he did with scarlet still flushing on his cheeks.

He positioned himself in all fours and he looks more inviting than before since he has his rear area bared in front of me. Temptation possessed me like a madman and I found it difficult not penetrating all of me inside him in a heartbeat.

"You're beautiful Zero." I complimented him while unbuckling my belt.

Not too long, I am also finally free from the burdening material called pants and I let out a moan of relief when my manhood is now unleash from the tight garment. It's throbbing and begging me to enter something but I held back thus earning myself a sexual frustration.

"Bear with me." I said as I positioned myself in his rear entrance. The tip of my manhood soon breached its way into his tight entrance wall and Zero groan out of intense pain.

I stopped halfway to let his entrance muscle adjust on the foreign intrusion and I ease my groaning partner by drawing circles on his back and soothing him from his painful moment. I kept on caressing him for a long couple of minutes until he is finally calm and ready to resume on our intimacy.

Zero sneaked a glance at me while having a bite of his lower lip before silently nodding and that is my cue to continue further on.

I maintained myself on my knees just as I grabbed his forearm before pulling him into me with his bare back against my naked chest. I showered his nape with butterfly kisses whilst penetrating the rest of me in a gentle thrust. He moaned sensually as he felt me deep inside him.

He remained sitting on my lap as he savored the feeling of our joined body. He arched his back again while turning his head to my face so he could capture my lips. And likewise I like feeling his delicious lips in me, he is truly addicting. I held on to his stomach as I began to move myself.

Feeling his entrance wall tightened around my manhood never failed to send me to heaven.

And I could say that our intimacy is vividly euphoria to me. I lost count of how many times I thrusted into him because hearing him moan all the time made me high and floating in cloud nine. I caressed his nipples as I took a bite on his neck while he rested the back of his head on my broad shoulder. We remained in that position until we are finally reaching our climax.

"Kaname." he moaned my name and I saw him released his own seed on the clean fabric of my bed sheets. My breathing became desperate as I am nearing my own peak and not too long I released my own fluids inside him while moaning his name behind his ear. I felt so exhausted.

He laid his tired body on my bed while I took the empty side next to him. I soon surrendered on my heavy eyelids and simply waited for the darkness to consume my consciousness.

"I love you." are the words I heard last before drifting deep into sleep.

**-X-**

The blinding sunlight that is peeking through my glass window is what woke me up from my dreamless sleep and I let out a frustrated groan since I am still tired and I wanted to sleep more. Birds are singing outside in glee but the knock on my door is what refrained me from going back to sleep.

"Your breakfast is ready Sir." I heard Seiren notified me on the other side of the door.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute." I replied while sitting up from my bed.

My drowsy eyes refused to listen to me as I rubbed the corner of it clean from morning pixie dust. Literally I am not a morning person so it's always been a daily circumstances for me to have a hard time getting up. I stretched my arms wide while letting a tired yawn escape my lips and that is when I felt something fidgeted beside me.

I look at the sleeping figure next to me and realization hit me like an enormous wallop, I slept with the gorgeous man. Last night passionate intimacy came rushing back into my head and this sudden realization scared the life out of me. I jumped out of the bed with a single pillow covering my naked lower region.

Zero woke up from the disturbance however he merely smiled at me, the smile of a lover. Nonetheless it didn't stop the anxiety I have and I hid a panic beneath my stoic face.

"Nothing happened between us." I said trying to convince the both of us and I could see his smile disappearing from his lips. Another temptation to kiss him dawned on me but I held back this time.

Last night was just a mistake I did and I realized that sleeping with another man is definitely wrong in every way because what really happened is a mere temptation and nothing better comes out of it. Beside he and I are not lovers in the first place and I am sure we will never be.

After all I have a fiancée and she's a beautiful woman, and certainly not a_ man_.

"What do you mean Kaname?" he asked in disbelief and I could see hurt in his amethyst eyes.

"I want to forget what happened last night. It's wrong. It is just a one night temptation and it is our fault for seducing each other. Forgive me but you will not work for me anymore. Don't worry; I'll still pay you and I'll add more for the inconveniences I caused." I said not looking him straight in the eye because of the guilt in me, the guilt for using an innocent man to satisfy my lust moreover for taking his virginity.

It is not a eccentric intuition of mine because I can tell and it proved me when I held his body. I am the first person who ever held him in an intimate way and I am shameful for it.

Why? I stole it away just like that when he could have given it to someone who will cherished his virginity and certainly will not discard it the next day after taking it. He deserve_ someone_ who is not like me.

"I don't need your money Kaname." he replied with a distress expression in him.

"I love you Kaname. I'm a happy and last night was the amazing thing that ever happened to me. I don't want to forget it. I fell in love to you the moment I met you and I will never regret a single bit about it." he confessed to me and it caught me off guard. He loves me?

"I'm not asking for you to love me in return because just being near you is enough for me." he added with all honesty which only further stirred the guilt in me.

He loves me but I don't love him, what I felt about him is not love rather it was just lust and I truly feel sorry about his honest feelings for me. In one way or another I can't _reciprocate_ his love.

I couldn't muster a nice word in regard to his feelings for me without hurting him further but little did I know that the dead silence between us is already hurting him than necessary. Although despite receiving painful words from me, he still has the instinctive to understand my dilemma and remained kind-hearted towards me.

"I understand. Then I promise I won't bother you anymore and you can trust me that I won't tell anyone about last night. Hurting you is the last thing I will do. I love you and your happiness is all that matters to me." Zero said with reassurance while trying to hold back a sob.

"I'm really sorry." I said in attempt to ease his pain.

"No don't be. I should be sorry for seducing you and I'm sorry for loving you Kaname. I had fallen far too deep and I can't stop loving you. It's not your fault so don't feel bad for me. But I hope to remain acquainted to you and that is all I wish to ask of you." he claimed while getting up to pick his pants before dressing in front of me.

I debated with myself for a short moment and hesitant to accept his proposition to stay acquainted with me. I don't know but it's like a premonition is alarming me of the consequences if I don't remove him from my life. But nevertheless I still agreed because the mere thought of not seeing him anymore is kind of upsetting me for unexplainable reason.

"Sure. We will still be _acquaintance_ Mr. Kiryu." I replied with a blunt tone except he flinched at the way I speak of him in formality like I was putting a boundary line in between us in purpose.

He turned to face me one last time with that same smile earlier again but this time, it is a smile to hide the pain in the depths of his heart. "It's certainly nice working with you Sir Kuran." he responded while going back to the art room in order to fetch the rest of his clothes before his silent departure from my mansion.

Somehow I found it displeasing and I can't comprehend why but all I know is that I dislike him calling me with reference on my status. However I shrugged it on the back of my mind and shifted to pick up new clothes from my closet.

Today is a different day and I intended to make it that way because after all last night was just a temptation and nothing else am I right?

**-X-**

The rest of the day is normal just like the everyday routine I had before my_ mistake_.

"Nothing happened between us." I restated the first words I said to him this morning to myself while looking at the incomplete painting of him in my canvas.

Indeed I returned to this art room where everything about last night first started; the heat, the lust and especially the temptation. Blaming myself is the best choice I could think of since it was entirely my fault when I gave in to his seduction.

But then he didn't seduced me on purpose, and that means the error is still in me because I_ reacted_ to it when I knew too well that it is wrong in the beginning.

I diverted my attention to the glass wine filled with an expensive alcoholic beverage I had in my hand in an endeavor to eliminate the memories of our intimacy however even my mind betrays me now. His beautiful body, his lustful moans and his erotic taste. Everything is carved deep into my head that I could no longer bring myself to forget it.

It was an_ amazing_ night for me too.

That's right, I no longer trust my own body since I am now craving more arousal from touching him. My fingers found its way into the smooth surface of his seductive image drawn in my canvas as I replayed in my head the intimate way I touch his chest, his nipples and every part of his body. My skin wants more of his mesmerizing flesh and my senses wants more of his intoxicating voice.

I want more of him and its maddening me.

I turned to cover his incomplete painting with a clean sheet of fabric to stop myself from further fantasizing about him while finishing my wine in a single gulp so I could take another one. I laughed at my ridiculous predicament.

Because the temptation is my excuse and the wine is my escape.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Happy New Year to everyone!


	5. His Sweet Delicacy

**Warning:** Mild (Lime) male-male intimacy is present in this chapter. Read at your own **risk**!

**A/N:** By the way, the character of **Yuki** here will be annoying so bear with it folks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 4: His Sweet Delicacy**

.

_"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."_

**Kuran Kaname**

I listened to the giggling and chattering noises around me as I waited in silent here on my own dinner table. Several famous characters are all over in this one eminent restaurant built in our town.

There is this brilliant giant chandelier, paintings and delectable cuisines that undoubtedly made this place so outstanding. I sat with patience in this table I reserved as I await the arrival of my fiancée. It's been one of my normal routines to always bring her to dinner once a week as part of my courtship for her but I would be lying if I said I don't get tired. I do get tired once in a while.

I laid my back indolently against the chair while I had my legs crossed in decent posture. My elbow is leaning on the armrest as my chin rest on my knuckles, I simply looked languid but I hide it under my decency. That is my best traits in me, I am excellent at hiding my emotion.

The golden pocket watch is on the palm of my hand with its chains strapped on my waistband and it keep on ticking as time passes by. It's been a couple of minutes since I have been waiting here and I could already feel my perseverance leaving my body. Sometimes it makes me wonder why women tend to be late all the time.

I looked for a distraction to keep my patience in check and I shifted my chocolate eyes on the bouquet of flowers on top of my reserved dinner table.

It is a corsage of yellow and lavender roses. I decided not to give her a red rose in purpose because the alluring velvet shade of red makes me remember the temptation I had gone through a couple of days ago.

That's right it's been a past few days since that night with the gorgeous man however I couldn't forget the amazing passion and it's incensing. Also every time I see a red color, I see his beautiful face and it's haunting me too in my dreams. Everything about him plague my mind and body endlessly and it's infuriating me.

I let out a dispirited sigh since I didn't plan to recall it especially at a boring time like this but soon the goddess heard my silent plea when I saw the arrival of my fiancée on the entrance glass door, dressed in debutante orange gown with a man in vent suit and trouser following behind her.

When I caught a glimpse of the man's face, it alarms the life in me upon recognizing that it was the gorgeous man. The gorgeous man named Kiryu Zero who is the main cause of my temptation and whom I had a passionate intimacy with. Why is he here?

My fiancée Yuki soon made her way towards my direction with Zero following behind her, I hid a grimace.

"It's pleasant to see you again Kaname." she greeted me with a loving smile and I took her hand before kissing the back of it in respect.

"It is certainly pleasant. You look beautiful like the roses I have for my Lady." I complimented her genuinely while handing the bouquet of roses I brought with me. Her face brightened at the sole mention of roses but it faded the moment she realized it's not red like the usual roses I always give to her but she chose not to say anything since it'll be a disrespectful to my effort.

"I'm surprise to see Mr. Kiryu here with you my Lady. Is there something I don't know?" I claimed in skeptical as I shifted my eyes to the gorgeous man and I was troubled upon seeing the distraught in his lavender eyes. Did I do something to hurt him?

Then I figured that it was probably because I gave Yuki a bouquet of roses. But isn't it obvious because she is my fiancée so it's only natural that I would give her something with worth for our engagement.

_I love you._

His confession came right to my mind and I could feel my conscience stabbing me in the back ruthlessly. Of course he would be hurt because he loves me but nonetheless we're not even lovers so he should know best not to expect the same affection from me because I don't love him the same way and will never be.

However why do I feel like taking him into my arms and tell him how sorry I am in order to comfort him. He's affecting me and I don't like it, not one bit.

"Is something wrong Kaname? I'm sorry if I brought him with me since it was me who persuade him to come because I thought it would be nice to have him with us in our dinner besides my father would love it if he knew because we are planning to hire him as our stable boy." Yuki explained herself but it didn't convince me.

Although in the end I accepted the fact that he is here with us whether I like it or not and it will be harsh of me if I tell him to leave since it wasn't me who invited him.

**-X-**

"It never occurred to me that Mr. Kiryu has the ability to care a horse. I'm astonished." I said as I made a bewildered expression to hide my discomfort while trying to sit contentedly in my seat since the gorgeous man's presence alone is enough to make me uneasy to no end.

My fiancée turned to me with narrowed ebony brown eyes like she just heard something outrageous from me.

"You don't know? He told my father that he is fond of horses during the time you escort us for the night." she replied just as she grabbed a hold of table d'hote to pick her choice of meal.

Is she somewhat referring to the talk of Sir Cross and the gorgeous man about things I couldn't relate to? I punched myself mentally after realizing the fault I did for not listening to other people's conversation. Now I looked like a naive fool in front of the gorgeous man.

Then it dawned me that I had been naming him gorgeous non-stop. I should stop it. I didn't respond and just turn to grab a similar table d'hote and instantly made a choice of my own meal just before the waiter came to our table to take our orders.

"I'll have an Antipasto." I stated immediately in attempt to escape the topic about Zero so I wouldn't make a fool of myself any further.

"Classic alla Carbonara." my fiancée stated hers.

The waiter turned his attention to the gorgeous man and so did I. He looked uncertain at what he would order since he had his thumb pressed on his lower lip as if trying not to bite it albeit it made him seductive and likewise I am tempted to kiss those delicious lips again. I groaned trying to hold back my annoying urge. For some reason he looked tantalizing than before like his body is sending more pheromones this time.

People said that a woman looks more beautiful when she was _held_ by a man. Does it apply same to men too? I don't know but looking at him right now made me want to believe on that nonsense. He is enticing and it took a lot of self-control to not restrain him to his seat and ravished him to my heart's content.

The lust is getting into me again so I looked away.

"Ravioli alla Marinara" he stated his and the waiter nodded to us in silent before walking away.

"So how's your next painting? Are you doing another female model this time?" Yuki asked in little expectation while trying not to sound jealous since she doesn't like it when there are other women near me especially in a room alone with me.

Well I can't blame her suspiciousness since there's already an _accident_ and what's more, it was an accident with a _man_.

Zero looked at me with unreadable emotion in his amethyst eyes thus making me uncomfortable than necessary. I should be careful on my words.

"No I am on my leisure time." I simply said in a convincing statement as to not rise doubt from her and it did because she thought that she would have a lot of time with me alone since I am not busy as of this moment although I let her be so she wouldn't pry too much. In that way she wouldn't know about what happened between me and gorgeous man.

"How about you Mr. Kiryu, how's your profession as a pianist?" my fiancée turned to ask the gorgeous man sitting across me. Had I not tell about it?

We're on a square dinner table with Yuki sitting on my left side whereas Zero is in front of me and I preferred it that way instead of having him take the seat on my right side, I rather have him distant himself from me.

"I'm perfecting a musical piece. A magnificent music that I plan to play for someone _special_ to me." he replied with a sincere smile in his face and I felt my heart skipped a beat. Is he perhaps hinting that I am that special person?

"That's wonderful! Your _woman_ is no doubt blessed to have a romantic man like you. It is nice and lovely to have someone serenade you isn't it Kaname?" she now turned to me with light in her brown eyes. She used her slight demanding tone thus mutely implying that she wants me to serenade her too.

Had she not know that I don't know how to play a piano? This woman can be quite selfish and she is not even aware of it because she thought it's natural to ask something romantic from the man as part of the courtship.

"I don't know how to play a piano." I claimed with absolute chastity but I failed on trying to make her change her mind.

"Then you can ask Mr. Kiryu here to teach you how to play the piano. I will be extremely happy if you could do it for me especially since my birthday is nearing. Please?" she pleaded with an innocent puppy eyes although I didn't find it effective. However I still agreed anyway since I knew my parents would be livid if they learned that I refused her wish or to be precise, her birthday wish. I grumbled to myself without being noticed by her.

"Sure I'll do it for you my Lady." I surrendered despite the disinterest in me. Well I have no choice in the matter.

"Great! And I will be glad if Mr. Kiryu here will be your piano tutor since he's the best pianist I could think of. Would you do the pleasure of teaching him Mr. Kiryu?" Yuki asked the gorgeous man with the same demanding tone in her.

But deep inside me, I prayed to all the gods that Zero will refused her even though I knew it would be useless to pray for it because he seems the type to not refuse a lady and Yuki's solicit isn't helping.

"It will be my pleasure." Zero tried his best not to sound anguish because he had promise not to bother me and Yuki is making him break that promise even though it is not her intention. I felt a little bad for him because not only is he breaking his promise but he's also teaching me to play the piano so I could play it for the _woman_ engaged to me, in one way or another I know he is in pain because of it.

Thankfully the distressing moment soon ended when the waiter came back with our food. The waiter placed down our food on top of the table and we gracefully prepared to begin our meal.

I placed a neat napkin cloth on my lap as to not stain my garments before taking a table knife and fork in both my hands and immediately dug on my choice of food. We ate quietly throughout our meal as part of decent table manners. However the rest of my attention is on the gorgeous man sitting across me.

I would watched intensely on every bite he take and how the tomato sauce would dripped past his tempting lips just before he could wipe it clean with a napkin cloth. The way he brushed the soft cloth on his pink lips is for sure made the lust burned hot in the depths of my body.

I kept on staring him with observant eyes and surprisingly I never find him boring like my fiancée beside me. She is beautiful and stunning no doubt but it just that something in her that I don't find intriguing and that it's different when it comes to the gorgeous man, he is enchanting and I am always enthralled when I learn new things about him.

When I gazed over my pretty fiancée, I felt nothing new.

She is a woman and I have a future with her to look forward to since she can give me children of my own flesh and blood. But that is all I could think about. Indeed I have affection for her however that is all I can give, it is not love that I feel for her rather it is a simple infatuation and nothing else.

I've never been in love in my whole life which means that I never once felt anything even the bliss and heartache. So don't blame me if I'm a little heartless but at least I know how to be a gentleman even if I'm not in love.

**-X-**

After finishing our meal, we decided to spend the rest of our time leisurely in drinking wine.

A male sommelier came to our table with a tray of three Bordeaux glasses and a bottle of champagne. He served each of us with glasses before filling it with a vintage red wine. I grabbed the stem of my wine glass before bringing the rim under my nose so I could smell it.

The aroma is indeed splendid but strange enough, I found myself recalling the intoxicating scent of Zero's sweat covered skin. I am truly addicted to him.

I snapped from my trance before taking a sip on the tasty beverage and savoring the appealing taste that slowly dissolves inside my mouth. _W__ine_ is truly my favorite drink.

However I frowned straightaway upon realizing the color of the wine and it's in a deep color of burgundy. Another red color and it's made me recollect the intimacy I had with Zero, the passionate intimacy if I may add.

"It tastes exquisite!" Yuki praised the unique taste of wine but it didn't lifted up my mood.

Not until I felt someone grabbed my hand and there it recorded in me that it was her with concern in her face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No. I am fine. No need to worry my Lady." I replied with a forceful smile nonetheless what happened soon after is not within my expectation, she gave me a single kiss in the cheek much to my surprise.

Truthfully I don't know why I should be because it's not like this is the first time she kissed me affectionately although half of me doesn't want her to kiss me in front of Zero since I am aware of his love for me. Wait, am I worried that I might hurt his feelings?

Crash.

I jolted upon hearing a loud sound of glass breaking on the solid floor. Both Yuki and I aimed our attention to the gorgeous man and there I found him with the front of his vent suit now dyed with burgundy liquid.

"I'm sorry." he said as he stood up from his seat with his eyes on the floor as if he is trying not to look at me and there I caught a sight of his dejected expression. Zero is no doubt hurt when he saw me being kissed by my fiancée and part of me felt guilty for letting him see such a scene.

"I'll excuse myself." he added while walking the direction to the comfort room.

"I wonder if he's alright." Yuki questioned me with slim apprehension in her while still holding onto my hand but I gently pushed her hand away. "I'll see if he's okay." I responded as I excused myself too.

The waiter was already cleaning the broken glass when I passed by him and continued my way to the single person comfort room. Once I reached the door of the men's comfort room, I intaked a deep breath. Why in the god's name am I even nervous? It's not like I'll do something with him in such a place like this.

I shrugged my thoughts. However I promptly doubted myself when I casted my eyes on him undressing his suit.

His vent jacket is already discarded and he has his shirt buttons undone halfway so his pale toned chest was not too exposed but bared enough that I can see his breast and something in me feel disgruntled when I didn't see his nipples.

My lust is beginning to creep under my flesh and I looked away as soon as possible before my sexual desire get into me again like last time. He is stunned to see me here with him.

"I'm sorry for _intruding_. I just want to see you in case you're unwell." I said the reason of my sudden intrusion while looking blankly on the comfort room wall on my side.

"No I'm fine. The fabric of my shirt absorbed most of the wine so I had no choice but to remove it to wash it away." Zero said with sincerity in him and I believe him since the fabric of his suit is not even stain-proof.

"You can take your time." I replied while securing the door knob behind me and a single flick sound of lock can be heard in the dead silence inside the comfort room. It's a good thing that no one else is with us because the mere thought of another man having the luxury of seeing him shirtless with his erotic skin exposed is kind of enraging me.

I felt possessive for unknown reason.

He spunned around with his back now facing me before he resumed on unfastening the rest of his shirt buttons. Soon he disrobed himself of his last upper garments and I could see the fine muscle of his bare back, and the mere sight of his naked back made me recalled the memory of my hands drawing circles on the surface of his skin during our intimacy that night.

I want to feel his hot skin on mine again.

Zero went to face the washstand beside him and turned to moist the stained cloth with water on the ceramic basin. The deafening silence remained in the atmosphere until he decided to break it. "Forgive me." he spoke his thoughts first.

"About what?" I asked in return.

"Forgive me for breaking my promise. I had assured you that I won't bother you no more yet here I am, having a dinner with you and your fiancée especially about me giving you a piano lesson when I could have refuse her if I really wanted to but I didn't." he imparted in dismal as he didn't stopped rinsing the stained fabric with adequate water from the basin.

There I am captivated by his tender heart.

Why? He is rejected by a heartless man but in spite of that he still has the instinctive to prioritize me and be sorry when in truth, it is me who should be apologizing to him however he did it nevertheless and chose to carry the mistake he didn't even committed in purpose just to not disappoint me. He hurt himself in my behalf.

How he remained so kind despite the continuous heartache is beyond me.

"I accept your apology." I said with a pure amicable smile drawn in my lips. I decided not to argue with him about it since I felt like succumbing to his kindness, his kindness that no doubt made my heart swelled.

Zero looked at me with wide purple eyes because he probably thought I would be mad at him but frankly, I don't have the energy to be mad at a compassionate person like him.

"Thank you." he replied back with a cherish smile in him, a smile that could imprisoned my whole soul in an instant and I felt my heart skipped a beat again.

But unfortunately I felt the temptation overwhelmed me, the same temptation to kiss him. His lips so delicious that I am dying to capture those again so I didn't held back this time and in a blink of an eye, our lips are connected to each other once more. I tangled my fingers on his platinum blonde hair while my free hand wandered on his alluring naked back.

My body pushed him against the wall and he leaned his back on the solid surface for support. His breath escaped past my lips as I breached my hungry tongue inside his mouth before exploring everything in it. He battled with my tongue but fail to win against mine and my dominance triumphed of course.

I pushed him further to the wall as I grinded both our clothed manhood together and he raised his left hip on my thigh to give me room to grind into him more. He moaned.

Shivers run down mercilessly on my spine as I heard his addicting moan, the moan that always brings me high and ecstatic. We stopped for a second to inhale oxygen before resuming on our kiss that would always leave us insatiable and begging for more. My free hand soon made its way on his bare chest and ended up caressing one of his inviting nipples.

He tried to hold back a moan during our kiss since someone might heard us because after all this is public place even though we are occupying a single person comfort room but nevertheless it is still not an appropriate place to _continue_ further on.

I let go of his luscious lips before caressing it with my thumb.

It is settled. Whether I like it or not I want him or to be specific I need him. Even though I don't harbor the same feelings of love. My body, my mind, my soul and everything I am is in need of him. This temptation, this lust and this desire is my illness and only this gorgeous man can cure me.

He is a big part of my life now and that little _mistake_ is just the beginning. I can't forget about him, I can't push him away and most of all I can't let go of him. He is truly my greatest addiction.

"Will you be my affair?" I asked him in a candid tone and hope that he will accept my proposition even if I don't love him.

Zero bit his lower lip but didn't hesitate to kiss me again for the last time. "Yes. I'll be your affair Kaname." he said as he let go of my lips and there our _secret relationship_ finally begun its bitter journey.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! The last chapter for this year **2013 **is done. *Drums playing* And the drama will continue at the beginning of **2014**! What a great year ahead of me. It's already december 31 here in philippines! Just a few more hours and its new year! Lots of love!

**Other Story: **Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This


	6. His Starry Eyes

**A/N:** Good news! I'll be introducing the **mysterious groom** on the next chapter folks. I already have someone in mind but it isn't bad to ask my readers a question. Who do you **want** or who do you **expect** it to be?

I know it is too soon to introduce him but don't worry I have reason! This story isn't going to be long because I'm aiming for 40 chapters more or less.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 5: His Starry Eyes**

.

_"Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."_

**Kiryu Zero**

The pearl white mare stomped her hooves in the ground as I tied a rope halter into her face. She seemed excited since I am about to bring her outside the stable. This horse is peculiar to me because she doesn't like to stay in a single place for a long time much less in a place where there are only a three horses including this one, so it's a pretty lonely place for her.

"Enthusiastic are we?" I muttered to her as I caressed her muzzle and forehead.

This is my first day as a stable boy here in the Cross Family estate. I don't have problem against this job because I like taking care of horses since they are so energetic and a friendly mammal though only if you're not hostile to them, and I didn't hesitate to accept their job offer for I am also in need of money.

I am just your ordinary young man on the age of seventeen who has a life of commonage.

To earn hard labored money has been my everyday battle but in spite of the hardships of my life, I am content and happy. I viewed life in a positive perspective and I find happiness in the simplest things such as good food, beautiful nature and affection from people I loved.

Well I lost my parents when I was young so that is maybe part of the reason why I am an optimistic kind of person.

I drifted away from my reverie when I felt the horse snuggled her face into my neck. A smile found its way into my lips and I simply stifled a chuckle. "I like you too." I uttered in relish and soon the entrance wooden door creaked open.

"The mistress is here with Sir Kuran." a maid imparted me from the stable door and I felt my heart leaped from its place upon the mentioned of _his_ name.

"I'll be there. Give me a minute." I replied and she disappeared quietly soon. I tightened the girth on the horse's barrel and I checked the saddle for safety measures before stroking the mare's muzzle again in a compassionate way.

"I want you to meet the love of my life." I said and she sent me a single nod as I gently pulled the rope and led her out of the stable.

Sir Cross has informed me a while ago that his daughter will be spending time with her fiancée and he would like it to be special so he asked me to prepare a horse for the two, since they will be doing a horse-riding. Although thinking about it brings this dull ache into my heart but I dismissed it for I know too well that my love is sinful the very beginning.

Why? Because I am in love with an_ engaged_ man and its wrong no matter how you see it but does loving someone with your whole heart truly a sin?

I fell in love in a wrong place and a wrong time. I couldn't think any worse than that. I am indeed an _unfortunate_ man.

At the moment I stepped outside the stable, I saw them already in wait in my line of vision. Yuki is in her pink day dress with a bustle on her long skirt and a big bergère floral hat on her head but what draws most of my attention was her waist tight lacing. Sometimes it made me wondered how women never suffocate in wearing such a fitted corset and also I could never understand why they tend to dress so fashionable when they are only going for a horse-riding. Women are truly mysterious beings.

She hid a giggle with her folding silk fan but failed to conceal the scarlet blush staining on her cheeks. Albeit the mere sight of her didn't failed to break my heart into pieces. She is a pretty person and she is the bride-to-be of the man I love, and most of all she is a _woman_.

I shifted my amethyst eyes on the gentleman standing beside her. He is the most handsome man in this world but his chocolate wine eyes are the ones that had imprisoned me at first sight . His beautiful orbs that reflects everything it see is what captured my heart and will forever held me captive.

I am hopelessly in love with him and I had fallen far too deep.

The dull ache in my heart disappeared when I saw him looked at me straight in the eye. Just a single glance from him is enough to send me to paradise in an instant.

Love can be cruel at times because it can take one's own breath away, it can make one lose his reason and for the most part, it can steal one's own heart. Indeed love is truly a sweet torment.

"I'm charmed to see a beautiful woman like you my Lady." I greeted her as I take her gloved hand in mine before planting a kiss on the back as a sign of respect for a woman.

"And I am certainly happy to see you doing splendid on your work. Father would be very pleased to see his horses doing well." she replied with a cheerful smile as she folded her fan closed and proceed to hook her arm on Kaname's elbow crook.

"Shall we go Sir?" she said in anticipation as she gestured Kaname to take her into a pleasant horse-riding.

Kaname let out a dispirited sigh before putting a tight smile in his lips. "Of course. I'm thrilled to spend time with you." he stated in a perfect disguised. He has this strange ability of pretending and hiding his emotions. He is so great at it that even I couldn't see right through his mind.

In which makes it all the more difficult because I don't know how he feels about me other than that _one thing_.

He now turned to look at me with a stoic face. "Is our ride already prepared Mr. Kiryu?"

I flinched a little at the name he chose to call me. The mere mention of my name with abbreviation is kind of hurting me especially hearing it from him of all people, because whenever he calls me with that name makes me feel that there is this invisible boundary between us.

I grimaced but I immediately forced a smile.

"As ready as you are Sir." I replied despite the heavy lump in my throat. It hurts me too to call him with status.

I held the mare steady as Kaname climbed on its back although the horse shook a little at first like she is not willing to have him on her back but I caressed her muzzle again before whispering words only the two of us could hear.

"Be careful of him. He is precious to me." and with that the horse calmed down and relaxed on Kaname's control.

"Mind if I know what you said to calm her down?" Kaname asked with a bewildered expression.

"Sorry. It's a secret just between me and her." I teased and he raised an eyebrow at me.

He seemed like he wanted to pry about it but he later shrugged it off before turning his attention to Yuki and he has his hand offered to her. I felt something ripped the wall of my heart when I see her take his hand and without further ado, he hauled his fiancée in front of him with her sitting sideway on his lap.

Truthfully just seeing them so perfect together had the reality slapped onto my face. The reality that I'll never have him as mine.

I was about to walk away when I heard Yuki requested something unexpected to me. "Will you ride with us Mr. Kiryu?" she asked me with expectation in her ebony brown eyes.

As a gentleman, it is certainly hard to refuse a lady's plea moreover with such a look in her eyes. I positively don't want to go along with them knowing I'll bear the pain of seeing them in a more intimate way than before and just imagining that has undoubtedly stabbed my fragile heart a thousand times.

"I would love to but I have more important matters to attend to so I'm sorry." I lied with a single crack in my tone while not looking at her because she would see the pain in my eyes.

"No can do Mr. Kiryu. I'm afraid we can't maintain the horse well if something goes wrong and it's definitely the _best_ option to have you with us. It's better to be prepared than not." she responded with a lot more persuading in her tone which makes it harder to think of an excuse.

"Is it kind of impolite of me to come along on your romantic date?" nevertheless I still tried although I knew it would be a futile attempt anyway since Yuki is the type that doesn't take 'no' as an answer.

"You're so generous Mr. Kiryu but I'm afraid to say I am not convinced. Now will you do the honor to accompany me and my fiancée?" she claimed in obstinacy as she wrapped her free arm around Kaname's back for support.

I gave up on trying to argue with her so I simply nod my head in agreement. Later on I pulled out an auburn stallion from the same stable and climbed on its back before departing into the woods along with them.

**-X-**

"We're here!" Yuki proclaimed in merriment as we reached the place.

It was a clearing deep in the forest and I am lost in the beauty of nature when I see the magnificent plunge waterfall in front of me. It is truly a wonder to see. The scent of fresh water invaded my smelling sense without delay and before I realize it, I already have my hand descended on the cold and clear water. The chilling sensation of water devoured the warmth of my hands but it didn't held back my urge to dip in and savor the pleasant sheer cold feeling all over my body.

"Isn't it amorous Kaname?" I heard her asked him and it made me snapped from my trance.

I didn't knew that I am back on my feet beforehand since I thought I am still rested on the stallion's back and then it occured to me that Yuki is still sitting on Kaname's lap. She is probably waiting for me to help her climb down from the horse so I shifted towards them in a blink of an eye with my welcoming arms offered for her.

"Such a gentleman Mr. Kiryu." she complimented me but deep inside, I am a little dismay about her attitude. She always expected everyone to attend to her every wish which makes her no doubt a spoiled princess.

To think I'll gradually feel blessed for not being engaged to such type of women like her. Kaname is an unfortunate man too.

After assisting her back to her feet, I turned my attention to the handsome man I adore so much. My hand reached to him and I feel my heart race a mile when he motioned his hand into mine. There I felt the igniting spark in my palm and it's a similar sensation when I first met him in the gallery display.

He gripped my hand tight as he stoop down the mare and he looked at me for a long single minute with his hand still holding mine. Somewhere in my thought, I desire to not let go of his warm hand.

"Thank you." he said with an amicable smile in him. His smile is contagious sometimes that it never fail to make me smile too. That is what I love about him, he affects me in every simplest way.

"You're welcome." I replied with honesty as he let go of my hand before walking away from me.

Then I felt something nestled itself into my side and there I found the friendly mare seeking for my attention. "You're thirsty are you?" I muttered in pure fascination as I ruffleed her mane. This horse is now my favorite because not only is she unique with her body color in shade of white milk but also as due to her odd fondness for me.

"Should I name you White Lily?" I mocked a name as referral to her color but surprisingly she likes it when she replied with a delightful nod.

A carefree laughter slipped from my lips as I led her to the stream pool. She leaned her head down and I kneel beside her so I could support her chin groove as she took her time drinking fresh water.

"You're a charming horse you know." I praised her and somehow it felt funny of me talking to a mammal but I don't mind talking to her all day long because I have his odd fondness for her too.

Soon she ceaseds her action after a couple of minutes and I took it as a cue to stand up before looking back at my two companions but that was the mistake I did. There I casted my eyes upon the sight which tore my heart into millions of pieces, I see Kaname holding Yuki in an enchanting embrace.

He had his arms wrapped around her while Yuki had her face buried on my beloved's beating chest as if she's holding onto him like her lifeline.

Their bodies connected to one another in a perfect embrace and it broke me apart.

A lump suddenly fell trap into my throat and tears began to cloud my eyes without me realizing it. My body was paralyzed with an immense pain building inside my chest and I felt my knees going limp. I just want to break down and cry because the scene only made me remember the cruel reality that he doesn't belong to me.

She put a distance between them and I heard her whispered the words I wish to tell him. "Tell me you love me." she bit her lips in anxiety.

"I know you like me Kaname. But you never once said you love me. Well do you?" she added and I found myself silently praying to the gods or whatever deities that exist. I prayed and I begged them to not make him say those words, those three beautiful words that I dreamed to hear him say it to me and not say it to her.

Kaname looked reluctant at first and it brought a little gleam of hope in my heart but in the end, it faded nonetheless. "I love you Yuki." her face brightened upon receiving such reply.

"I love you too Kaname." and she closed the distance before capturing his lips in a kiss.

My world collapsed on that very moment and the gravity felt so heavy that it brought me into my knees in an instant. My heart tightened so much I feel suffocated. Tears fell down my now abysmal eyes and I wrapped my arms around me as if protecting myself from anything but it was futile anyway because my heart is so fragile to protect itself from the pain.

The pain of seeing the one you love kissing someone else.

I tried my very best to hold back my tears but it overwhelmed me that I couldn't stop myself from sobbing so helplessly. I lost my voice but deep inside my breaking heart, I want to shout. I want to scream and release all the pain.

As I remained here crying so vulnerably, a huge shadow was bestowed upon my figure. And there I saw the white mare standing, with her huge body in front of me as if preventing me from seeing the painful sight. She cuddled my silver hair with her nose in attempt to comfort me.

Did she perhaps understand why I'm crying? This horse is truly peculiar.

After nuzzling my hair, she turned to lick my tears away and I let her be. She continued licking my face until it's well-coated with her saliva and I merely let out a tiny laughter.

"You're my best companion White Lily." I stated as I finally regained my voice and composure.

"But don't be mad at him okay? It's my fault for coming along with them so I should know best to see it coming." I said while looking deep in her big round eyes.

"He didn't do anything wrong." I added with a dejected look in my face but I forced a cheerful smile.

"He didn't do anything wrong." I repeated in a whisper as I brought my face closer to the mare.

"I'm surprise to see you already attached to her Mr. Kiryu." I heard a feminine voice and I moved my attention to the amused smile in Yuki's face. I stood up while wiping my face clean from leftover saliva.

"Indeed. By the way it's pretty late my Lady. Your father will be worried if you're not back yet." I replied with a half-hearted concern while I had my eyes fixated on the darkening sky above us. It is almost dusk.

"You're right. Then we should return as soon as possible." however when she motioned closer to the mare, the horse gave her a furious whine before taking a few step away from her. The mare became hostile all of a sudden.

"Oh my!" Yuki jolted in fear upon the mare's change of behavior.

"I'll take care of her for the meantime so you can have the stallion." I said as I pulled the mare close to me to calm her down.

"You're staying? It's dangerous to remain alone here in the woods moreover it is almost dark." Kaname soon joined our conversation with uncertainty in his tone. He is worried for me and that completely brought butterflies in my stomach.

I smiled genuinely at him.

"No don't be. I can take care of myself beside my Lady is in need of a company on her way back." I replied while walking off with the mare. I decided to take her in a little stroll to soothe her lividness for Yuki.

"Be careful on your way back." I bid my farewell as I disappeared from their sight and leaving them on their own along the auburn stallion with them.

**-X-**

The sun had already set an hour ago and the surroundings was soon swallowed by bleak darkness with only the dim moonlight serving as source of light here deep in the woods. But it didn't settled that way for a brief time when I reached another clearing in the forest.

It's a vast land full of wildflower meadows and the peaceful tranquility of the night is what boosted the serenity of this place.

White Lily seemed to take a liking to this place because she didn't bothered to lie down on top of the soft grass. Although my mind drifted away from the placidity when I felt long arms wrap around me in embrace, a long familiar arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered on the back of my ear.

"I'm sorry for kissing her in front of you. Did you cried?." he added while I brought my hands to rest on top of his arms.

"No I did not. You shouldn't be sorry Kaname. You did nothing wrong. I should be the one sorry for the both of you since you are having an affair with me. No matter how you see it, it is kind of unfair for your fiancée." I explained myself as I tightened the grip on his arm and I could feel my body stiffening. I held back the urge to cry over my pitiful predicament.

He let go of me before spinning me around thus making me face close enough to him. "Why? Why are you so kind to me Zero? I can't fathom it so tell me." he caressed my cheek with his knuckles.

I simply smiled at him affectionately as I took his warm hands in me. "Come."

I led him in the center of the meadows without explaining why, considering that it is better to show him the purity of my love than elaborated it to him in imperfect words. "Lay down with me." I asked him with excessive thrill in my heart.

Just his presence alone made all the pain dispersed in a heartbeat. That is what he does to me and he doesn't know it but I am willing to show it to him nevertheless.

The two of us lied down on the comfortable grass and side by side to each other, also with his hand still in my grasp.

The boundless space of the night sky is what greeted our eyes with countless of diamond-like stars scattered across it. The bright blue moon is looking down on us and I could feel the night breeze blowing my bangs thus making it danced on top of my face.

"It's beautiful." I admired the starry night sky above us.

I turned my head to him and I am in awe upon seeing his darling face. He likes what he saw and that is sufficient to make me float on cloud nine. His happiness is my happiness too.

He turned his head to me too and I felt heavenly joy when I saw his alluring eyes. His chocolate eyes that reflects everything and it's reflecting the stars hence making his eyes glittered with tiny white sparkles in it.

"You're beautiful too." I caressed his face with my fingertips as I let myself be mesmerized on his starry eyes. "The reason is simple Kaname."

"I love you." I professed with so much adoration and I tightened my grip on his hand as I turned my gaze back on the starry sky.

"You are my world, you are my everything; No matter where I see, the moon, the stars or even the sun.. you're all I could think of." a fancy smile slowly drawn in my lips as I showed him the selfless love I have for him.

On the other hand, Kaname remained silent in his place like he is not sure of what to say or maybe he is sure of it but he prefer not to say_ it_ to me for my own good which I only accepted wholeheartedly.

"Do not worry, I won't ask you to tell me you love me. I want to ask you and that's a given but I chose not to because I'm not a selfish man Kaname. I love you _unconditionally_ and I would never ask something from you in return. Just being near you is all that I need."

I brought his hand to my lips as I planted a passionate kiss on it. "I am yours. My body, my soul and my heart; they are all yours to hold, to cherish and to break. I surrender myself completely to you Kaname."

He pulled his hand away and I didn't protest especially when I felt his fingers under my chin. Soon he closed the distance between our lips and I could feel my heart slamming inside my chest in enjoyment.

My lips burned upon the contact of his soft ones and that simple touch sent me to ecstasy. He brushed his tongue on my lower lip in demand for entrance and I gladly let him in. The gentle intrusion of his tongue deep in me feels so right and complete.

I felt his fingertips dancing on my neck and he started to undo the buttons of my shirt.

I am absolutely aware of his _only_ feelings for me and that _one thing_ is none other than lust. But I accepted it without a second thought because I belonged to him and I don't mind offering my entire existence for him. Likewise I had fallen far too deep in love for him.

After unfastening all my shirt buttons, he brought me closer to his body and on that starry night I had decisively _submit_ myself to his mercy.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm gonna write the next chapter to update my **other story**! I kinda missed it already. I'll be back on this story as soon as possible.

**Thank you** for all the beautiful reviews! [mochi88] [perfectly flawed woman] [Kai Hoshizuki] [cyhap] [irmina] [saphira88] [kanamexzero fan] [Skylar18] [God-d-e-ss Eternity]


	7. His Serenata

**Good News!** The mysterious groom is here. I know it is too soon to introduce him but I have my reason folks. Because I'll be focusing on my story genre **Hurt/Comfort** and the groom will take part on that.

Zero (**hurt**)/Groom (**comfort**)

**Sad News!** And since I'll be focusing on that genre, I'm afraid to say that our poor **Zero** will suffer a lot and a LOT more in the upcoming chapters which will include **Kaname's betrayal** but fear not because the **groom** will be there for our Zero to comfort him.

And let's not forget that **karma exists**. Both Kaname and Yuki will **reap what they sow **in the future. That's all and happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 6: His Serenata**

.

_"Unrequited love is the infinite curse of a lonely heart."_

**Kuran Kaname**

"Your fiancée's seventeenth birthday should be on the next month isn't my dear?" my darling mother Juuri reminded me of that occasion as she picked up a filled tea cup before bringing the rim to her lips.

"Yes mother." I replied with slight disinterest as I crossed my legs together.

"What are you planning to give her as a surprise gift?" she placed back the tea cup on top of the tea saucer while looking at me with high expectation.

Of course she will be because it was her who chose Yuki to be my future wife since she always wanted to have a daughter like her. And because of her favoritism that she would always expect me to give the girl the best among the rest so don't be astonished if one day my mother happens to give her a chest full of gold and diamonds.

Because honestly that's how much she is fond of her future daughter-in-law.

"She wishes for me to play a piano on her birthday." I brought my own ceramic coffee mug and proceed to take a sip of my espresso in endeavor to hide my impassiveness.

Today is Sunday and we are doing one of our family rituals and that is to spend the entire morning in leisure or tea time together. Hence this is the only moment where I got to be with parents for a longer time, though it won't be as boring as now if my mother didn't speak about the upcoming occasion.

We are currently occupying our Gazebo which is built in our garden patio. Truthfully this is one part of the estate that I favored aside from my art room which I called my sanctuary because this place is full of serenity.

"And did you accept her request?" she asked me in distant tone with her sitting posture still in decency.

"As much as I desire to refuse her, I did accept nonetheless. But I don't know how to play a piano." I replied in monotone as I turned my eyes on the beautiful scenery of our garden with my mug still in my hand.

My mother is not heartless as she sounds, in fact she's a loving parent deep inside. It just that she is gradually fooled by Yuki's angelic demeanor that she turns a blind eye on the girl's spoiled princess attitude and other imperfections. In Juuri's eyes, Yuki is a perfect and sweet lady.

"We can hire a musician to teach you on that instrument son." my father Haruka joined our family conversation while his eyes are fixated on the morning newspaper. I looked back on them.

"Worry not father for I already have _someone_ to teach me on that." I said and he merely sent me a single nod. He is not a neglecting parent as he appears, he's actually a doting father if you may ask. The only problem is that he consistently takes the neutral side and let his lovely wife have her way on me.

"I hope it isn't a woman my dear. I certainly wouldn't like it if you have an affair behind your fiancée's back. It is a disgrace for a man to cheat on his woman." my mother's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at me with her fingers interlacing together in anxiety.

Is this perhaps what they called a woman's intuition? It's quite a frightening ability because their doubts are never wrong.

"Trust me mother, never in a lifetime would I think of having an affair with another _woman_." I let out a tiny chuckle realizing that my mother is partially wrong on that issue since it is in fact a man whom I am having an affair with and she will undoubtedly be hysterical if she learned of my odd attraction to the same sex.

"You better be." she claimed in a sharp tone while wiping her lips clean with napkin clothe.

"By the way, mind if I know the name of this person whom you will have piano lesson with?" she added as she flipped her curly hair off her shoulder.

"His name is Kiryu Zero. I met him in the last gallery display. He's a good pianist if I may add and he's kind enough to tutor me without fee." I explained my thoughts and I found myself in delight at the mere mention of his name.

He never fails to make me feel weird especially since there is still this strong pull my body has towards him.

"He seems like a thoughtful gentleman and I'm glad you manage to be acquainted with him. It would be nice to meet him one of these days." Juuri stated with her emerald eyes lit with incitement. I simply nodded in agreement and not noticing the candid smile I had in my lips.

**-X-**

Soon our family time ended a little prematurely as due to the expected arrival of my parents' important guest. His name is Sir Aidou, he is a close friend and he is our family health doctor at the same time since he is working as a talented Physician in a renowned hospital. We waited here in the foyer and not too long, the anticipated visitor came. The man took off his coat before handing it to our maid and we welcomed him with respect.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Aidou. How are you?" my father greeted him with a handshake and so did I.

"I've been quite busy but still doing great! It's a pleasure to see you too again and you're still beautiful as ever Mrs. Kuran." he proceed to plant a kiss on the back of my mother's hand before turning his attention on the young man behind him. How come I didn't notice he has someone with him?

"Oh Kaname, I would like you to meet my most trusted footman." he gestured the young man to introduce to me.

There I recorded that he's the same height like I am but with hair and eyes in shade of brown, and most of all he is quite good-looking but not as handsome as me. "This is Takamiya Kaito. He's also an artist like you."

The said man offered his hand to me and I took it nevertheless. "Nice to meet you." he said.

"The name is Kaname." I replied and I noticeed that he possessed a defined hand. What kind of artist is he?

But I snapped from my reverie when I heard my mother speak to me. "Could you please kindly keep him company for a little while my dear?" she asked of me and I didn't hesitate to heed on her wish. "Yes mother."

The adults made their way on the direction to the living room thus leaving me behind with the footman. Why should I entertain myself with a servant? I questioned to myself as I remained reticent just like the man in front of me however I rather do it than disappoint my mother. I positively do not want to be a failure of a son.

"Would you like me to show you my art room?" I spoke first as I put both my hands inside my pockets. He only nodded at me in accord. Not a talkative type of person huh? It's not like it matters to me anyway.

I turned on my heels and climb on the deluxe staircase before advancing towards my sanctuary. He silently followed me from behind and neither the both of us utter a single word to one another albeit I rather be it this way because after all I absolutely do not want to be friendly with him.

No reason. I just don't like him.

"Here we are." I pretensed right after stopping in front of a white oak door with my hand on the stainless doorknob. Upon opening the door; he immediately entered inside and gone to survey my art room without a word to me. I followed suit after him.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked him and he sent me a silent nod as he continued scanning all the things that reside in here.

On the other hand, I quietly shifted on a nearby wine cabinet before serving two Champagne flutes with an apple-made red wine. I saw this burgundy color again but instead of frowning on its alluring color, I smiled since I am now fond of it because it made me remember of Zero.

That's right I accepted the fact that I am so attracted to him but that's all there is to it, nothing more and nothing less. Beside I believe that I will_ never_ get past the attraction stage. Likewise I'm already an engaged man so it will be impossible for me to be committed to another and let alone a man.

No way.

I briought the two Champagne glasses with me as I turned on my heels and walked towards the man named Kaito. I saw him standing in the corner where my used canvases are paraded moreover with his ebony eyes fixated on this specific canvas. I grimaced knowing what painting he is looking at.

Kaito remained focus on it as I motioned even closer to him.

"Here." I said as I stood next to him before handing him his wine and he took it while his eyes still paused on the painting. I followed his gaze and just like what I had presumed, he is indeed looking at the unfinished painting of Zero.

"Who is he?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow. He actually talks, but that wasn't what I am surprised about. Rather it was his question to me and specifically with his stare full of adoration for the painting.

"No one." I lied as I drank my wine in one go.

Kaito looked at me with dubious expression but unfortunately I do not intend to tell him what he wants to know, like I said I don't want to get friendly with him. Beside he is the same anyway, I bet he won't tell me the reason behind his question, therefore it makes us even.

He stared back on my painting but this time, he had his free hand reaching to the canvas. His fingers soon made a smooth trace on the surface of the image or to be precise, they were tracing on Zero's shirtless image.

I felt a pang of jealousy burned in me as I watched his fingers trailing on Zero's drawn face especially on the way he do it, it was like he's caressing a lover and I don't like it. In a blink of an eye, I grabbed him by the arm before pulling it away from the canvas.

"Possessive are you?" he said but it didn't stop me to tighten my grip on his forearm. "So tell me Kaname, why do you dislike me touching it?" he added and after a while I let go of my grip since I don't want to raise a suspicion from him. It's better to be careful than not.

"None of your business." I replied with intimidating tone in me but even so he is unflustered.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes this time and I could feel a little tension building in the space between us. "How much is this?" he inquired me and I grimaced much more. I don't know, it's just that the mere thought of him touching it again is boiling my anger in me.

"I'm not selling it to you. Furthermore I don't think you have enough money to buy this in the first place. This is expensive if you don't know." I explained to him in a cold tone while narrowing my eyes the same way he did.

"I see you certainly don't want me to have it but that isn't what I find ridiculous.." he claimed as he began to smirk at me. "It's funny that you plan to sell such a _priceless_ painting Kaname." he continued as he drank his wine in one go before returning the glass to me then proceed to turn on his heel.

But just as Kaito is about to dismiss himself, he turned to me one last time. "If I were you, I would not think of selling that painting. Instead I'll have it kept in a room where only I could see it and only I could cherish it."

"It was nice spending time with you Kaname." and with that he exited the room and I was left behind puzzled by his statement.

**-X-**

The afternoon sunlight peaked through the quarter glass window and entering inside the Coach but it's not enough to drift me away from my chain of thoughts. I took my leave after the departure of Sir Aidou and his footman named Kaito. That young man's statement earlier still had me confounded. What does he mean by that?

I should not let myself be disturbed by it since it's up to me if I want to sell it or not, and it's not like it matters a lot anyway since the _real_ thing is much better than the one in the picture. I just hope I don't meet that man again.

Speaking of which, I am on my way to the place where I'll have my appointed piano lesson. Headache began to hurt on my temple upon remembering the main cause as to why I'm doing a piano in the first place. I frankly have no single knowledge about any musical instruments and the piano is not an exemption.

And I definitely do not have passion in music which makes it a lot more difficult. Why can't my fiancée understand something as simple as that?

I dismissed the thought about her because just picturing her face inside my head is only making me bored and irritated than necessary but on the other hand, a part of me is kind of grateful of her self-centered wishes. Why you ask?

It's because of her selfishness that I got a lot of time _alone_ with my secret lover and a month time limit at that. Isn't it wonderful?

I felt my heart skipped a beat just imagining what _else_ we might do aside from a simple piano lesson. I am really looking forward to it.

Soon the horse carriage halted from its trip. The horseman left his perch to open the door for me and from the moment I stepped out of the quarter, I was stunned upon recognizing the place I just arrived at.

A children orphanage? I wonder if the address information is wrong.

However it proved right when a man appeared on the entry doorstep or should I say, a gorgeous man. He stood there in light blue dress shirt and grey trousers. No matter what type of clothes he wears, he will always be beautiful. Maybe that is one of the reasons why I am so attracted to him.

"Good to see you Kaname." Zero greeted me with a bright smile.

"Same to you too, Zero." I replied as I walked near him before pulling him to me and I kissed him deeply in the lips. I always love kissing him and it's something I still cannot comprehend.

"Tell me why are we in an orphanage?" I asked right after I retreated my lips.

He didn't answer my query, instead he simply welcomed me in. The orphanage seems a little old. The living room only consists of five large couches and a single rectangular wooden table. Toys are scattered everywhere and it looks like a child's playground.

"This is where I first lived when I was young." Zero claimed and I was astounded. It wasn't because he grew up in such a place like this but it was the fact that he is sharing it to me.

"Oh.. and how is this related to our piano lesson?" I asked in ignorance.

Zero simply grinned at me playfully before grabbing me by the arm and tugging me to go upstairs with him which I did voluntarily. Not too long we ended up in front of a door which he opened for me and there I saw a single furniture in the middle of the room, it's an upright wooden piano.

Is this perhaps the orphanage's music room?

"This is the first piano I played. This instrument is special to me because it holds memories of my childhood days.. and considering that this is special, I want to teach you with this." he said with a sweet tone in him.

"Why?" I asked again and still ignorant. He looked at me before taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers together.

"I want to create memories with you so that whenever I play this piano, I will remember you Kaname." he explained himself and I felt my heart skipped a beat again. How he still loves me unconditionally despite me not reciprocating his feelings is truly far beyond my understanding.

"I'm in awe." are the words I only managed to speak. Honestly I don't know what to say to him because if it's about his love for me, I am completely insensible to it. After all I have never been in love.

He cocked his to the side like he is trying to read my mind. Unfortunately he won't find a single thing inside it because I am good at hiding my thoughts and feelings under a perfect disguise.

"There is something I want you to hear Kaname." his baffle expression softened and his purple eyes are filled with affection in it, affection for me.

He sat on the piano seat before gesturing me to take the vacant side next to him and I did. He lifted the fallboard and I am surprised to see the piano keys still intact in spite of being old. Zero must have been taking care of this musical instrument because it still looks splendid.

"Are you possibly referring to the music piece you mentioned during the dinner; the one that you planned to play for someone _special_?" I questioned him with indifference in me.

Albeit he merely smiled at me genuinely, "You'll see." he replied.

I gave him a nod in empathy and he took it as a cue to place his fingers on the surface of the keyboard before starting to play his music, with me watching and listening to it.

This is the first time I get to see him playing up close because the last time he played, I was just one of his audiences. But this is utterly different because I am no longer a simple spectator rather I am now his_ lover_.

The music piece started with soft tune and I silently watched his fingers dancing slowly on the keys. The intro is in a little deep tunes and the thick sound of it brought this heavy thump in my chest thus making it beat quiet heavy than normal.

Soon the music turned romantic and the lovely melody gave me this gentle warmth throughout my body especially with its every high pitch sounds that undoubtedly had me captivated. The things around me slowly disappeared in my perception and the gorgeous man's presence is the only thing that remained.

It's like the world is only about the two of us.

Is this what he feels whenever he plays? I traced my gaze from his dancing fingers before landing on his placid expression. He looked as peaceful as an angel from heaven. His strands of silver hair that falls to his forehead, I felt the desire to have those soft strands brushing in my fingers.

He remained hushed despite my intense staring on his facial features. He had his eyes closed but I knew he is still aware of my presence because he had this satisfied smile in him. Then my chocolate wine eyes are casted upon his pink petal lips.

His lips that I always find delicious and kissable. The tunes isn't helping cause it ignited my urge to kiss him passionately and just imagining it made my heart leaped from its place.

His kisses always taste erotic so maybe that explains why I love kissing him.

Zero continued to play his music full of sincerity in it. The harmony is ringing endlessly in my head and it is also vibrating into my heart. The wonderful song is peculiar because it made me feel _special_ like I'm the only one in his life. Such sensation is unique and not even my fiancée could make me feel this way.

This music is indeed dedicated to me.

It took me awhile to realize that I am in fact that special _someone_ whom he is referring to and he is serenading me with this enchanting song. I felt my heart swelled upon the realization, to think he actually wrote a song and an enthralling song at that just to play it for me.

I felt guilty all of a sudden.

It is not because I'm having an affair with him or because I am cheating behind my fiancée's back, rather I am guilty because I have _nothing_ to give to him in return. I can't give him the love and passion he deserves and I am remorseful for that. He always shows me the purity of his love and he made me see it by serenading me.

Love is a mysterious thing to me.

Later on the song ended impressively but instead of congratulating him or rejoicing myself, I stayed unresponsive for a little moment just like the time he played in the gallery display. No words could elaborate the feeling I had.

"So did you like it?" Zero asked me in enthusiasm.

"Yes. It was exquisite." I responded and his already blissful expression lit up even more. "What did you name for this music piece?" I asked in addition.

"Autumn Rose." he replied.

"Autumn Rose? It's a beautiful name." I complimented his good choice for a name.

Then in a brief moment, he closed the distance between us and he kissed me in the lips. However instead of a passionate kiss, it was the one that is full of adoration in it. And there is it again, the sensual taste of his lips. So sweet and delicious that had me bewitched over and over again.

Zero withdrew his lips and turned to locked eyes with me. "I'm not an affluent man and I have nothing to offer to you but only my love and devotion. I love you so much Kaname." he expressed and I found his amethyst eyes more deep and intense.

On that moment, my heart didn't skip a beat or swell like before. Somehow my heart increased in weight and it feels heavy in my chest all of a sudden. He is the only one capable of making me feel this weirdness in me and it's quite daunting because I don't know what kind of feelings are these.

And because I don't know it that it scares me.

Maybe this is part of my guilt? That's right, that would be the appropriate explanation. What if I pretend I care for him too? I think it won't be a problem because at least I can reciprocate his love for me in that way isn't it? Also it might lessen this guilt I have in me because this will probably complicate more if I turn a blind eye to it.

"I like you too Zero." I replied and I saw his lavender eyes widen in astonishment.

"Really?" he asked in assurance with partial disbelief visible in his tone.

"Yes. I like you Zero." I said and upon ending my phrase, he captured me in a loving embrace. I felt his body heat radiating from his garment and it ignited the lust in me out of the blue. I tried to hold my sexual desire back but his tight hug on me isn't helping at all.

As soon as he let go of me, I pulled him into me in a heartbeat before capturing his lips in a mind blowing kiss.

"I like you." I repeated during our kiss while I grabbed a hold of his waist before straddling his hips thus letting him sit on my lap. My hand began to snake its way into his dress shirt and then starting to undo the buttons one by one.

"I like you." I said for the last time as I deepened our kiss with my tongue breaching his mouth.

I do like him but I don't love him and I am sure of it. I just want to give him what he deserves. It's not like it will hurt him if I do because I won't be _leading him on_ right?

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N: **Piano Song - Autumn Rose by Ernesto Cortazar


	8. His Gentle Touch

**A/N: **I know that I had been updating this more than my other story - well I want this to reach chapter 10 before the end of January so that I'll have no problem when my schedule gets complicated.

**Warning:** This chapter contains male-male (lemon) intimacy. Read at your **risk**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 7: His Gentle Touch**

.

_"Everywhere he touches is fire. My whole body is burning up, the two of us becoming twin points of the same bright white flame."_

**Kuran Kaname**

The melody echoed beautifully in this room and it tingled on the touch of my fingertips as I pressed them softly on the piano keys. My mind remained blank throughout the music and I merely let my fingers danced along the harmony. It is strange that the key notes which I memorized with all my might a few days ago just seem to disappear at the moment I shut all my other senses and simply let my ears listened to it.

The music piece ended not too long and I breathed a barely satisfied sigh in me.

I turned my attention to my gorgeous lover, Zero, who is standing next to the upright piano and giving me an innocent applause after watching me play the music he taught.

"That was impressive." he complimented me but it didn't lift up my mood.

"It would be a lot more impressive if you teach me something other than nursery rhymes." I retorted at him a little but his amethyst eyes just gleamed with more humor in it. Is me playing these kind of rhymes really that hilarious?

Today marked the second week of our piano lessons but so far, all he taught me since the first day aside from the key names are rhymes for children. And I won't put it in details even if you dare to ask me because just thinking about it makes my stomach churn.

But I had no choice isn't? He is kind enough to teach me without fee and it would be rude of me to protest on his teaching methods, however I'm partially glad that no else is listening but him because it just plain embarrassing.

Zero tried to hide his laughter as he looked at me straight in the eye. "This is the basic lesson in learning the piano instrument. Besides doing those rhymes suit you so well Kaname." he teased me with a comical chuckle escaping his lips.

"Indeed it suits me so well that you find me ridiculous." I replied with a serious tone and he stopped laughing upon hearing the staidness of my voice. He frowned.

I sighed. "Forgive me. I'm just not used being laugh at." I immediately explained myself and his frown was instantly replaced with a candid smile.

He shifted behind me then I felt his hands snaking from my shoulders and making its way to my neck. He tilted my head gently upwards just as he pressed his soft lips against my own. His lips moved in sync along with mine and I closed my eyes while I let him dominate the kiss.

I can hear Zero's loud heartbeats resonating from his chest and somehow it made me wonder how does it feel to love someone truly?

"I love you so much Kaname." he murmured while he brushed his lips on mine. He always tells me those sweet words that I lost count on it. He never let a single day, a single hour and even a single moment pass by without declaring his love for me. And my chest tightens every time he does it.

He is completely different from my fiancée Yuki.

Unlike her who would ask first for something before telling me she loves me, Zero never asks for anything. He is giving me all his love and all of him without anything from me in return. He is a selfless person which makes it all the more difficult.

Because I'm selfishly taking him for granted and I knew that well yet I can't stop being selfish. I felt my chest tightened again but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Could you please teach me something more significant?" I asked of him and I felt his lips curled in a smile. "Sure. What would you want to play?" he replied as he took the empty seat next to me.

"Perhaps something splendid will do? It would be nice if it suits for Yuki's birthday." I said and I saw his fingers flinched on the piano keyboard. Then it dawned on me that I mentioned her name out of the blue and in his presence too.

"I'm sorry." I added straightaway in attempt to take back my statement.

Zero simply shook his head in denial with the same candid smile still in him. He tried to hide it but nonetheless I could see the hurt in his lavender eyes and it kindled the guilt from the depths of my existence. How could I say her name to him? It's unkind of me to do that even though I didn't intend to do it intentionally.

Speaking of your fiancée's name right in the face of your other lover, no matter how you see it, its plain cruelty.

"Moonlight Sonata would be good. It'll be wonderful as your serenade music piece for her." he claimed with a little crack at the end of his sentence.

This is one part of him that I could never bring myself to understand. How can he have such a big heart, big enough to always forgive me every time I hurt him? Just like the last time I did during the moment I kissed my fiancée around Zero's presence too.

And I'm pretty sure he saw that although I didn't saw if he cried or not, but I had a feeling he did.

I hurt him more than once but in spite all of that; he still has the instinctive to forgive me each time. Is his love for me too great that he has no room to hate me? His _unconditional_ love is also a mysterious thing to me.

"How about you teach me the one you composed for me? No reason I just thought that maybe I could play it to you too." I stated in endeavor to light up his mood. Although I can't love him back, this is the least I can do.

Make him happy as much as possible.

"Sure! That's sweet of you Kaname. But can you _promise_ me that this song is only between the two of us?" he requestsed of me and I raised an eyebrow at him. Is there a specific reason why he wants me to keep this song a secret? Nevertheless I dismissed the thought anyway.

"Of course. I promise." I replied and his face softened at my words.

My heart skipped a beat upon the sight of his amiable facial expression especially the look in his amethyst eyes, as if he's looking at the thing he treasures the most in his life. It made my heart swelled.

He altered his attention to the sheet pamphlet atop the music rack before turning on the front page. I saw the music he wrote written in homorhythm and I grimaced considering that I barely understand how to decipher it inside my head.

"Fear not, this is not as complicated as it appears." Zero uttered to me like he seems to apprehend my thoughts upon judging my grim expression. "You don't lead the music, let the music lead you." he said as he grabbed both my hands with his.

He placed my fingers on the smooth surface of the piano keys with his own fingers interlacing with mine. "Feel the music with your touch.." he stated as he pressed them on the specific keys. He continues on it and I silently let him control my fingers.

**-X-**

The music is not in perfect timing but I could care less on that since all of I could care about as of this moment is the blissful feeling I had just from his touch. His delicate fingers that would met and put pressure on mine brought me a feeling that I could never fathom.

My skin burned and tingled from his gentle touch and my heart skipped a beat again, everything is getting weirder and weirder.

"And feel the music with your heart." he added but I didn't heed on it because the warmth of his fingers against mine is sending me pleasant shivers down my spine thus distracting me from his lesson.

"Are you listening Kaname?" Zero asked although I didn't respond. He stopped both of our fingers from playing and was about to let go but I interrupted him right away. "Don't let go." I whispered and he did without question ask despite being puzzled at my sudden behavior.

I turned my hands around thus letting my palm meet his warm ones before locking my fingers in between his own. Soon I brought his fingers to my face and he took the hint as he brushed them on my cheek.

My chocolate wine eyes stared at his silver ones and we remained staring at each for a long while as I savored his warm touch on my face. There is this tingling sensation again on my skin and I felt my greed igniting in me. I want more of his warmth.

I brought his fingers on my clothed chest and somehow I found my own garments an unnecessary hindrance. "Undress me." I demanded of him and I saw his cheeks flushing scarlet.

He looked uncertain for a short moment but proceed to heed on my words when I sent him an assuring smile. I want this and I want him.

As soon as I let go of Zero's hand, he started to unfasten my shirt buttons one by one. He bit his lower lip when my cream toned skin started to expose in his line of vision. Lust is now creeping in my skin and building in my lower region as he finally detached all of the annoying buttons. He was about to disrobe me of my upper garment when I halted him from doing so.

"Not yet." I muttered in a lustful tone.

I brushed my thumb on his lips as if mutely implying him to do something. "Will you?" I asked.

He looked clueless at first but then he proximately got a clue as to what my request is and it made him blushed more scarlet. That's right, I want his mouth on _mine_.

Zero traced his fingers on my lower garments and promptly began to unbuckle my belt. My pants began to loosen especially since the belt is gone and the button of my pants is also undone. He unzipped the last obstacle called zipper, and I felt the excitement build in me tenfold when I saw him lowered his head down.

I let out a lascivious moan when I felt his hot tongue licked the tip of my manhood. Sexual desire soon clouded my sanity and my whole body scorched in incitement. My breathing became a little ragged as he took me whole in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the shaft that had me floated in ecstasy.

My fingers tugged itself on his tender silver hair since I am now nearing my peak. "I'm _going_ Zero." I said in between my moans and not too long I climaxed inside his cavern.

I heard him make a gulping sound which means that he swallowed my seed but strangely, his sensual action is only turning me on much more.

Zero let go of my private region before looking back at me with eyes now filled with lust and love. I placed my thumb under his chin before pulling him closer and closing the distance between us before connecting my lips on his delicious ones. "That was arousing." I said in our kiss.

He quivered upon my words and I found his body heat increased in temperature which indicated that he is sexually stimulated as I am. "Undress yourself Zero." I required him and he nodded to me shyly. He looked adorable when he's shy but sadly it only boosted up my sexual needs.

He stood up from his seat and I shifted to face him thus letting my lower back rest against the piano wooden key bed. Zero stood in front of me nervously as due to the intensity of my gaze but the desire in my eyes only pressured him to obey my words, and that is to strip by himself.

My eyes observed him solicitously and I licked my lips as I saw his hands moved on the collar of his shirt before starting undo his buttons in a slow pace. I grew avid when his light muscle toned chest is coming into view. Later on he is finished undoing the buttons and he advanced to discard his clothes.

He slipped it off his shoulder before dropping it to the floor. I almost bit my tongue when I laid my sight on his curvy waist and especially his already erect nipples that had my fingers begging me to ravish those little pink buds.

His breathing suddenly became dissonant. After all he is currently insecured since he knows what he'll be stripping off next. But unfortunately I now like watching him strip himself of his own garments because it fueled my lust for him.

I felt my length twitched in delight the moment his fingers traced on his pants' waistline. The sound of belt unbuckling filled the deafening silence in this room which followed by clothes rustling.

After a minute, he stood before me finally naked and I let my hungry eyes roamed every inch of his erotic body. I grunted in sexual frustration as a result of my desire tormenting my manhood. To be specific I am in desperate need of him.

"Come here." I said in a needy tone as I discarded my shirt also.

Zero took a few steps to me while nipping his lower lip in attempt to hide his embarrassment. When he's already an inch away from my spot, I eagerly pulled him into me and I brought both his delicate knees to rest on the seat.

"Hold onto me." I whispered just as I aligned my aroused manhood into his rear entrance before lowering him gently and he dug his nails on my bared shoulders when the tip of my length breached inside his.

He groaned out of pain and his thighs trembled though I stopped halfway to let him adjust to the foreign intrusion.

"I love you Kaname." he murmured as he wrapped his hands on my nape with tears clouding his eyes.

"I like you Zero." are the words I mutteedr to him and I saw his lips draw into a genuine smile.

Then I felt my chest tightened again from the guilt but the immense pleasure in my body overwhelmed it much to my contentment. I cupped the cheeks of his buttocks with my hands before resuming on lowering him into me and I ultimately entered him whole.

I kissed him passionately to distracted him and I took the opportunity to lift him up slowly before thrusting into him again in one go. He cried out during our kiss since I hit his erogenous spot that had him see heaven. The pace quickened a little bit and he straddled his legs around my waist with his hands holding onto the piano keyboard for balance as he rode me fervidly.

I brought butterfly kisses on his sweating chest and particularly on his nipples too while I steady the pace of my every thrust. The conflicting piano sounds his fingers made involuntarily didn't disturb me from the intoxicating intimacy.

Droplets of sweat crawled down from my temple but Zero wiped it for me before leaning his perspired forehead against mine. His hot breath on my nose is filling my senses with elation and his entrance wall tightening around my length isn't relieving me from the pleasure.

"I'm yours Kaname. Only yours." he whispered in a loving tone.

My heart didn't skip a beat or tighten itself either, instead something slammed itself loudly in my chest.

I grimaced. What on earth is that?

It quite alarmed me however the sensual relish is messing up my mind that I could not think straight but only focus on the addicting sexual passion that made my entire body burned hot.

Zero cried out my name and I felt him release in between our bared stomach. He tightened his rear wall around my manhood much more and it brought me to my peak, and I thrusted for the last time before releasing my seed inside him with me moaning his name.

I sighed in relief and I felt his head buried in my shoulder with his limp legs now relaxed and still wrapped around my waist. "Zero?" I asked in exhausted tone but he didn't respond instead he strained his legs much tightly with his arms holding on to me like I'm his lifeline. I frowned.

"Did I hurt you?" I questioned anxiously.

He shook his head in denial and he remained like that for a couple of minutes although soon he lifted his head up and now looking at me face close enough. I was about to say something when he captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

He let go afterwards and he caressed my face with his gentle fingers.

"I wonder how long will you keep touching me like this Kaname?" he asked and it caught me off guard. "I know that one day this will come to an end and you'll be married to her. When that day comes, I'll let go of you even if it kills me deep inside." he continued with tears now escaping his eyes.

I couldn't say anything in response but only a dull ache inside my heart.

"I'll let go but my heart will forever belong to you Kaname."

**-X-**

The time passed by so fast and my fiancée's seventeenth birthday is tomorrow. It will be a big event but I'm already dispirited just thinking about it, because I knew that I'll be entertaining her throughout the entire evening and I bet she'll do anything to keep my attention on her.

I scowled to myself at the mere thought of her introducing me to her close acquaintances and listening to their nonsense gossip.

I disregarded my thoughts immediately and went to served myself with a nice beverage. My eyes lingered on the red wine filling my Champagne glass half-full and it lightened up my mood. I placed down the wine bottle on top of the bar counter and there I saw the sheet pamphlet laid still.

That's right, Zero lent it to me because it contained the song that I'll be serenading for Yuki which is Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Van Beethoven albeit that is not what is in my head right now rather I'm glad that he'll be there to attend after all he was invited too.

And knowing that I'll see him again is assuring. I guess the party won't be boring like what I imagined, also because he will finally get to see me play the piano and the music piece he taught me so well in one month.

I smiled to myself as I drank my wine.

I flipped the pages and I paused upon seeing the familiar homorythm notes, this is the song he played to me before and the song I had _promised_ to play for him, Autumn Rose. I truly like its name since I'm fond of roses. I placed the sheet back on its place.

My mind drifted on the memories of my intimate sex with Zero from these past few days. I imagined my hands cruising on his soft pale skin, my lips trailing kisses on his chest and thighs, and him moaning my name countless times. So basically and likewise I selfishly want him more than before.

I traced my fingers on my lips and gradually missing his kisses on mine.

"Zero.." I whispered his name.

I snapped from my trance before finishing my wine in struggle to composed my straight mind back since it'll be a hassle to be sexually frustrated the next day considering that I won't have a single moment to touch him much to my chagrin. It will be a huge problem too if my fiancée got a misunderstanding because of it. I certainly don't want her to think that I am in _need_ of her. No way, not in a slightest chance.

"Kaname my dear?" I heard my darling mother Juuri spoke.

I spunned around to see her standing in my bedroom entrance door and in her pink nightgown. "Is something the matter dear mother?" I asked the reason of her presence.

"Don't stay up too late since we'll leave early in the morning to buy beautiful birthday gifts for your fiancée. By the way is your music for her ready?" she claimed as she walked to my direction with a single tired yawn escaping her lips.

"Yes it is ready. I'll be playing the song Moonlight Sonata." I replied and I saw her take the sheet pamphlet from the bar counter while I put down my Champagne glass on it.

"It's nice but I'm I fear that this will not do good as your serenade music for her." she stated with a dismayed tone and went to turn the pages but her disappointment faded when her eyes landed on a specific page. I frowned deeply.

"How about this song Autumn Rose? This is wonderful and it'll be perfect for her." she added with thrill in her tone.

"Is there something else I could play beside that?" I said in attempt to make her change her mind.

"Why my dear? Should there be a _reason_ why you don't want to play this for your fiancée?" my mother questioned me with a sharp tone. She's getting suspicious which I do not like because it's not within my plan to let her know that I am indeed having an affair and especially with _another_ man.

I don't want to risk anything so in the end, I simply sighed in defeat.

"No mother. Don't worry I'll play it for her tomorrow." I replied with guilt gripping my heart tightly.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it! I think you can pretty guess what Kaname's **first betrayal** would be - and unfortunately **Zero** will be there watching the whole thing. But it's kind of assuring that **Kaito** will be there too and they'll finally meet for the first time. Oh the Karma is taking her course! Lots of love.

Gonna write the next chapter for my **other story**.

**Thank you **dear readers for the beautiful reviews! Honestly it always made my day complete and it's worth writing a damn long chapter. LOL

**[**babyangelholic**] [**Kai Hoshizuki**]** **[**irmina**] - **I love you so much my faithful LONG reviewers! You guys are so amazing and cool :)

**[**perfectly flawed woman**]** **[**mochi88**]** **[**saphira88**]** **[**kanamexzero fan**] **-Oh my gosh! don't worry even if your reviews are short, it means a thousand words to me. Aww I love you *smooch*


	9. His Promise

**A/N:** Sorry! I'm suffering a **writer's block**. I can't write the next chapter for my other story "**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**". But I'll try my best!

**Important: **I understand that **Kaname **is a HUGE pain in the neck. So I bet that everyone of you hate him enough to kill him in your dreams but I wonder if you'll continue to hate him when **karma **made her course. I'm going to bet that most of you will **pity** him and beg **Zero** to go back to him. Honestly he'll be the one who'll suffer the most in the future. He'll **suffer more than **Zero had.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 8: His Promise**

.

_"Don't make promises that you can't keep."_

**Kiryu Zero**

"Don't you have a date with you Mr. Kiryu?"

A woman asked me in optimism and the rest of the female guests with her looked at me with anticipation in their eyes. The ball hasn't even started and I'm already being encircled by a lot of ladies who wanted me to be their escort for the rest of the night but sadly I don't find anyone of them attractive.

"I'm afraid to say that I prefer to not have a date with me." I said in a gentle tone and I saw them made a face of disappointment.

"Now if you'll excuse me.." I dismissed myself from their company and went to the east corner of the room before resting my back against the wall.

The scenery of the opulent ballroom immediately greeted my purple eyes and if you may know, the occasion is held here in the Cross estate mansion. I inhaled a deep breath and the cool scent of the night invaded my body thus giving me chills inside. It must dark now outside since the crystal chandeliers on the ceiling seemed brighter than an hour ago.

The giggling noises of women gossiping and sweet-nothing words from gentlemen filled the entire ballroom, even to the point of overwhelming the serene melody from the classical orchestra playing in the west corner but the conductor continued to direct the musical performance despite the less attention from the celebrants. Colorful Victorian gowns wore by rich women created rainbow reflection on the clean marble floor hence adding pleasant atmosphere in the hall.

I crossed my arms to my chest and merely let myself relax with my mind drifting away from reality.

Today is Lady Yuki's birthday and I am obligated to attend as one of the Cross' household servants but instead of celebrating with delight, here I am spending my time alone depressingly. Why? Tonight she'll be seventeen and a year from now she'll be in the legal age of eighteen. And what does it mean?

There is only a year left before she marries Kaname, the man I love.

Dull ache punched my chest roughly at the mere thought of it. But the saddest part in it is the fact that I can't help but have this tiny hope in me. Hope that there might be a one in a million chance that he'll choose me over her even though I know that it will never happen. I kept persuading myself to stop wishing for it but my foolish heart refused to listen.

"It's not selfish of me to wish for something right?" I questioned myself as I bit my lower lip in grief.

Besides he said that he _likes_ me so that's enough assurance that there is a possibility in the future, a thin possibility that he'll return this love I have for him. A slim thread of hope tied my heart tightly and a sad smile formed in my lips.

I was about to leave when I suddenly felt someone's eyes fixated on me. I let my instinct led my sight and there I saw a young man standing on the same posture as I am on the opposite side of the room.

The distance gave me difficulty from surveying his facial features other than his semi-curly hair in shade of ebony brown and his clothes which is a black lounge suit similar to mine. But the only thing I knew is that he is staring at my direction.

I looked away.

Is there a need to stare at me? I asked to myself but just before I could look back again at the man, the loud sound of applause rang my ears and I instantly shifted my attention to the source of excitement. There I saw the man I deeply love dressed in gray English suit and looking more charming.

My heart raced a thousand miles when Kaname looked at my direction as he walked his path from the entrance door and blissful joy devoured me whole that I didn't notice the tight smile in him.

And walking beside him is the celebrity of this event and his fiancée Cross Yuki, her red ball gown is indeed beautiful like her smile.

They both made their way towards the classical orchestra and my heart promptly leaped in thrill when I saw him shifted closer to the white grand piano. He's finally going to play the music I taught to him and it made me rejoiced knowing that I am about to see his improvements in performing a piano.

And it made me happy too because seeing him play a piano will make me remember our precious time together in those days, passionate days if I might add.

I dropped both my arms on my side as I joined the expectant crowd. I want to see him closer.

Kaname sat decently on the seat before lifting up the fallboard then taking a nervous breath upon seeing the untouched keyboard. He seemed anxious about _something_ and I simply chuckled since it's unusual for him to be so tense. I wonder if he is not used being watched by this many people.

Before he could start on his music piece, he turned his head to my direction again and sent me an apologetic smile. What is he sorry for?

He retreated his gaze and went to brushed his fingers on top of the smooth piano keys before pressing on the first note. The small laughter I had earlier faded from my lips and I felt my heart lost its beating the moment I recognized the music he's started playing.

It's Autumn Rose.

The same song I composed for him, the same song I serenaded for him and the very same song he _promised_ to play only for me but now he is serenading it to his fiancée. The familiar melody didn't sound sweet and beautiful like what it used to be rather it sounded so plain but bitter enough to cut the wall of my heart countless times.

The harmonious high pitch didn't bring soothing feeling in me like before but instead, it brought this burning feeling in my eyes. Little drops of tears escaped my sad eyes and a silent cry slipped pass my lips.

He broke his promise.

That realization slapped me in the face and somehow I felt pathetic for holding onto his promise. I should have known that he'll never play that song to me just like how he'll never love me back. But despite that it is my fault for believing. It's entirely my mistake for expecting something that doesn't belong to me.

I want to be angry at him but I can't bring myself to, I love him too much to hate him.

The music continued on like an eternity and it kills me further deep inside. I simply closed my eyes in denial and surrendered myself to the pain however the bitter tunes disappeared from the air out of the blue and I felt a warm sensation on both sides of my head.

Huh?

I brought my fingers to the foreign sensation and upon my touch, it recorded in me that it was a hand. A pair of gentle hands is covering my ears thus preventing me to hear the rest of the music. I didn't try to free myself from the hold because the lingering ache inside my heart made me vulnerable and weak.

Then I felt someone's beating chest rest against my back and it seemed broad compare to my built. Broad? A woman surely doesn't possess a broad chest so that makes it a man. Whoever this generous man behind me is no doubt a kind gentleman, kind enough to rescue me from my painful moment.

I let myself succumb to this man's kindness and I remained in his hold as to who knows how long but I didn't mind because I also need an escape from the heartache.

**-X-**

After a long while, I noticed the people around me clapping their hands in delight and I see Kaname withdrawed his hands from the piano keyboard. The foreign gentle hands freed my ears from its captive and I took the opportunity to spun around then in a blink of an eye, I faced a handsome man albeit he looked like the same man who was staring at me earlier.

"Thank you." I said with a false smile as to hide my misery.

"No it's my pleasure." he replied with a candid smile while he brought his warm fingers on my face before wiping the dried tears away. I felt quite embarrassed since I let this man I barely know see my fragile side.

I composed my inner self right away as to regain my pride. "The name is Kiryu Zero." I introduced myself to him before offering my hand for a simple handshake.

He smirked at me seductively and took my hand nonetheless. But just as I am about to give our hands a shake, he flipped mine before bringing the back of my hand to his lips. I blushed scarlet.

"Zero. That's a beautiful name. My name is Kaito.. Takamiya Kaito." he said and I proximately pulled back my hand away from his grasp. No one kisses a man like that!

"Why did you..? You're weird." I retorted to him.

He raised an eyebrow at me with an amused smile. "Weird? Isn't that how we greet a damsel?" he replied and I blushed more red that I felt my face increasing in temperature.

"I'm not a damsel!" I snapped at him with a low but sharp tone. Now he's starting to piss me off.

"Yes you are. A crying damsel in distress." he teased me while he leaned closer to me with our faces only an inch apart.

"And I'm your knight in shining armor." he added with mockery.

Seriously? I take back my comment about him being a generous and kind gentleman. He's starting to get on my nerves. I fumed. Although before I could say another hateful retort to him, he ceased me by pressing his thumb to my lips.

"I'm glad you stop crying." his amused facial expression softened and he now looked at me with an honest smile. I frowned in confusion. What did he mean by that? There was a silence between us that lasted for a minute until I realized the meaning behind his statement.

He was pissing me off so I could stop crying? That's a weird way of comforting someone but then again he's already a weird man in the first place.

"Oh.. uh thank you again." I expressed my gratitude for the second time. I looked down in defeat since I felt guilty for thinking bad of him when he was in fact merely helping me. I don't take back my positive comment about him anymore.

"You're welcome." I heard him said.

"There you are young man!" a familiar voice callsed to me and I turned my head to see Sir Cross coming to me. "Come I'll introduce you to my acquaintances." he explained as he grabbed a hold of my arm before tugging me along with him and leaving the man named Kaito behind.

Nevertheless I didn't see him kissed his thumb, the thumb he pressed on my lips.

**-X-**

"This is Kuran Haruka and Juuri."

Sir Cross informed me of their names and I smiled to them with respect. Insecurity sent shivers down my spine and it took a lot of strength in me to not tremble in front of them. I finally get to meet the parents of my lover and I felt uptight since they look so well-endowed in appearance alone unlike me who simply wore a cheap wristwatch compared to their gold jewelries.

I shouldn't expect for then to think highly of me because it's not like they are even aware of me being their son's lover or should I say _illicit_ lover.

"So you're the famous Kiryu Zero. Cross here and my dear son speak favorably of you." Juuri claimed while I kissed the back of her hand softly. Now that is unexpected, I didn't know that Kaname had spoken about me. It brought me joy at the mere thought of him speaking my name.

"I was told that you are an excellent pianist Mr. Kiryu. By the way thank you for teaching my son on the piano instrument. It was impressive." Haruka joined our conversation with a pleasant expression as I shook his hand.

"Yes I am a pianist and the pleasure is mine." I responded with a little uneasiness in my tone.

"Oh here they are!" his wife exclaimed in thrill and I cocked my head to the side in my puzzlement.

A single pat in my shoulder snapped me from my confusion.

"Good evening Zero." it was a deep voice but enchanting enough to captivate my soul in a heartbeat. I looked at the owner of the hand and I came face to face with the love of my life.

"Good evening too." I managed to reply despite my heart slamming itself inside my chest. I bit my lower lip in endeavor to stop myself from flushing scarlet in front of him especially near his parents since it will give them hint that we acquainted to one another _more than_ friends.

"A pleasant evening to you Mr. Kiryu. I am so grateful of you teaching my fiancée. The song is so romantic and I think I'm falling in love with him all over again." Yuki appeared next to him with her arm around the crook of his elbow.

The short moment of my happiness vanished from me and it was replaced by this heavy sensation, a heavy gravity that is pulling my body down and made it hard for me to maintain standing still. I cringed. The memory of him serenading the special song to her rushed back into my head and the heartache that disappeared earlier came back also. I felt dejected.

"Indeed I'm happy that the song had pleased you my Lady. I absolutely don't regret teaching Sir Kuran with it." I forced a smile as I replied and I saw Kaname made a frown to me.

To tell you the truth, I am gradually regretting teaching him that song. Even though it was cruel of him to play it to his fiancée when he could play something else, somehow it's partially my mistake that I agreed to teach him and made him promised. If I hadn't done all of it then I wouldn't be suffering right now.

I love him too much to blame him for my agony.

"Okay that's enough talk gentlemen! Yuki dear I believe I haven't gave you my present yet isn't? Come with me." Juuri tugged the girl's hand before walking away from us. Sir Cross and Haruka followed suit thus leaving me with Kaname behind.

Kaname cleared his throat in antsy and I looked at him with a blank face.

"Forgive me. Please let me make it up to you." he apologized to me and I felt my broken heart softened. Just a single sincere word from him is sufficient to take away the ache in an instant. That's how he affects me so much.

I shook my head in silent denial although he pulled out a red rose from underneath his suit before tucking it in my chest pocket.

Butterflies probed inside my stomach at his mere touch on my clothed chest and my body slowly burned in search for more of his touch. "No can do. I really want to make it up to you." he persisted with a tight smile in him and I could see his guilt inside his chocolate eyes.

I only nodded in agreement unable to bring myself to put a smile.

"I love you Kaname." I proclaimed with so much affection. I want to hug him, I want to kiss him and I want to make love with him. I desire to show my love for him endlessly and I also want to tell him how I fell in love with him even before we met personally. This love is deeply rooted in my heart that it is too late to take it away.

"I like you Zero." he claimed in return. I felt that same hope sparked inside me again, the hope that one day I'll be able to hear him say he loves me too. I don't want hold onto that foolish hope but his words is driving my feelings to deny me. His words is giving me false hope so mercilessly. This love can be cruel at times and the difficult part is that I can't tell if he's telling the truth.

He has a disguised heart in him.

That left me no option but to endlessly search for his real feelings that I will never be able to know.

**-X-**

Both Kaname and I remained silent for a long while since I couldn't gather any words to say to him and so did he. However the pressuring tension between us was disturbed by someone's voice that I least expected to hear again tonight.

"So you're _acquaintances_. That makes sense." I saw Kaito came beside us and it astonished me.

I hope he's not following me because that would be really weird.

"Kaito.." his name is all I could mutter. His dark brown eyes stared at me tenderly although it narrowed when he casted his sight upon the red rose tucked inside my chest pocket.

"Red doesn't suit you." he stated out of nowhere and proceed to remove it from my garment. And it shook me with surprise when I saw him simply tossing the red flower to the marble floor.

I stiffened at his behavior that I didn't realize him tucking a white rose in my now empty chest pocket. "White suits you best." he said with an amiable smile.

My attention shifted to Kaname and apprehension build in me upon seeing the intensity of his glare. I quivered but not because of me seeing him mad for the first time ever. Albeit because he might misunderstood my companionship with Kaito and speaking of Kaito, his arrogance isn't helping the situation.

"I didn't know you are acquainted with Kaito, Zero." he looked at me with a scowl. He knew Kaito?

"I just met him a while ago but it never occurred to me that you know him." I stated in baffle.

"Yes. He serves Sir Aidou as a footman." he responded immediately. If eyes could kill then Kaito would be long dead by Kaname's incensed glare.

"That's right I work as his trusted footman but only until now." Kaito said bluntly with a smirk on the edge of his lips. Kaname narrowed his eyes. He was about to shrug the topic but an unexpected statement came from the confident man.

"Don't be so perturbed on my meeting with Zero, Kaname. After all you didn't tell me he is your affair." he blurted out in a not loo loud tone that only us could hear and I flinched in restlessness.

Someone had discover our secret relationship and it starting to scare me. What if he reveals it to anyone? If that happens, that would mean that our affair will come to an end and I don't want it. My heart is not prepared for the pain.

Kaito looked at me with an assuring smile like he could see my immense anxiety. "Fear not, I won't tell a soul if you ask of me." my amethyst eyes widened at his sentence. He won't tell?

Kaname was about to say something when Juuri came back along with Haruka, Sir Cross and Yuki. I balled my hands into fist in attempt to calm my inner self because I am yet to recover from anxiety.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Takamiya. I hope you're enjoying the party." Juuri first initiated a conversation and I was completely glad that she didn't suspect the unknown tension between the two gentlemen and the same applies to the three individuals.

No one notice the suffocating atmosphere in the middle.

"Yes I am certainly enjoying myself Mrs. Kuran. I didn't expect to meet _someone_ here that could captivate me so much." he said in sincerity as he kissed both Juuri and Yuki's hand in consideration.

"Really? Oh I would love to meet the lady that had caught your interest." Juuri teased him and I shifted my attention to Yuki who gave the man I love a kiss in the lips. It broke my heart again.

"Are you alright Kaname? You seem upset." Yuki asked him in concern but it didn't impede Kaname from still giving the man a sharp stare. It's strange that no one realize the exchange looks of these two.

"No I'm fine." he shrugged his shoulder before turning to talk to his mother.

"Did you invite him dear mother? Because I positively do not see Sir Aidou anywhere in the vicinity." he tried to sound disinterested as possible as to not raise suspicion from his parents.

"Oh please Kaname dear. I thought you already know why Aidou introduced him to you, why I ask you to accompany him and why I also invited him to your fiancée's birthday." Juuri furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Aidou left the town yesterday and Mr. Takamiya here will work as your personal footman from now on." she declared in a parental tone. "What!?" Kaname grew more upset by the sudden news and even I was caught off guard.

"It's my decision Kaname. Because I had a feeling that you're doing _unnecessary_ things behind our backs and it'll be a guarantee for me to have someone keep tabs on your actions my dear." Juuri raised her palm in to stop her son from trying to reason.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kuran. I _promise_ to keep a close _eye_ on him." Kaito said in a calm tone as he sent Kaname a smirk.

"And I would also love to enjoy his _company_." and now he turned to look at me with a gleam of infatuation in his eyes.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**Song: **Goodbye by AirSupply - this song is dedicated to this story and to our **Kuran Kaname**.


	10. His First Love

**A/N: **Actually everything in this story came from the song **"Goodbye"** by Air Supply. That beautiful song gave me this whole idea and it's completely dedicated to Kuran Kaname. If you listen to it, you'll get what I mean. All the words in the lyrics are meant **from Kaname to Zero**.

**Important: **About the ending? Please don't ask me right now because I'm torn between a happy ending and a tragic ending. But fear not I will **NEVER** give you a disappointing ending my dear readers. I cross my heart and hope to die.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 9: His First Love**

.

_"You know you're in love the moment you can touch the stars without reaching."_

**Kuran Kaname**

The sound of people walking and the noise of horses stomping as they passed by the road every now and then resonated through my ears. The cold atmosphere of late afternoon wrapped my body in a chilling embrace.

"I'll have this venison. Do you have an all-purpose flour?" Zero inquired the vendor in one of the market stall while I stood by behind him with nonchalance.

We are shopping around the marketplace here in the Town Square. The street is occupied by colorful stalls that sheltered different merchandises such as food and clothes. Merchants advertised their items in hope to gain interest from buyers although the young newspaper boy nearby can do better than them just by shouting today's popular news because a lot of gossip mongers seemed to be attracted easily.

Why am I here in the first place? It's because I did say that I'll make it up to him since I did something terrible on my part.

So that explains why I am accompanying him in shopping at a crammed place like this and believe me, this is the first time I had ever been in this 'commoner' place. That doesn't bother me much however it doesn't apply to my personal issue. Speaking of personal issue, I'm referring to someone who is also here with us and he's the man whom my dear mother hired to keep a close eye on my personal business.

Of course it was no one but my new footman named Takamiya Kaito.

Why is here with us? Don't ask because I certainly do not like his presence even one bit.

I gave him a glance from the corner of my eye and I saw him looking at Zero who is busy buying ingredients for his dinner tonight which I think is Venison Stew, and I am not lying if I said that I don't like the attention Kaito is giving to my lover.

Jealousy is the perfect description to my feelings right now but the reason behind it is something I do not know.

"You know if you can't stand around being in a busy place like this, you are free to go back home and stay like a pampered child. Don't worry I'll take _good_ care of him in your behalf." Kaito said with a smirk in him as he caught me glancing at him.

"You are so haughty. I hope you're not forgetting who you are working for. I can dismiss you from your job anytime I want. So I advise that you keep your attitude in check." I retorted at him with narrowed eyes and hands inside my pocket.

He chuckled as he brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"I don't need to. If you may know, your mother is the one paying me and not you. And I don't think you can dismiss me especially when I can tell your secret to her anytime too. I bet you don't want that to happen right Sir?" he replied with that same smirk in him.

This is one of the things that I dislike about him, he can stand up against me even though he is not nobility or someone with a prominent status like me. He's using my secret for his own benefit.

"Don't be so impudent and whether I pay you or not, you are still working under me and that means you talk to me with respect. Besides you won't be able to steal anything from me even that painting you wanted to have." I said with a sharp glare.

"Oh please. I am not like you rich people who worship money and gold. Likewise I am not Aidou's most trusted servant without a reason. And if I'm going to steal something from you.. believe me, I would rather steal a _non-material _but priceless treasure from you." he explained and I raised an eyebrow at him.

What did he mean by that?

Nevertheless our uptight conversation was interrupted by Zero who is now done buying ingredients. He is holding a full wicker shopping basket in his hand and I hid a grin when a thought came into my mind. Without saying a word, I took the basket from his hold before shoving it to my footman.

"Here you carry this. I bet my dear mother would be pleased when she knows that you are doing a _great_ job on your duty yes?" I copied his insulting smirk although he took it without a single protest much to my amusement and his chagrin.

He should learn his place and not disrespect me.

Zero stared at me with a bothered look like he didn't like someone carrying things for him but I sent him an assuring smile instead. "Is there something else you need to buy?" I asked of him to distract him.

I positively do not like him giving Kaito his attention too. I want his attention only to me.

He smiled to me candidly before tucking his hands inside his coat pocket. "Yes. There is a store I want to see in the plaza." he responded and he began to walk ahead of us. Both Kaito and I followed suit after him.

**-X-**

The plaza is more crowded but spacious than that of the marketplace. There are people gathering inside and outside of a famous cathedral which means that an early night mass will soon start. Illustrious bazaars are built in every side of the plaza.

Truthfully I never knew that a mediocre place could be this lively since all I have been to are high-class grand bazaars.

"Here we are!" Zero exclaimed and I shifted my attention on the store before us. _La Pittura Boutique_ is what the sign said and I immediately realized that this is a painting shop. Now why would he want to go to this store?

He entered the store and I did too with Kaito staying behind outside. Both first-class and second-rate paintings are hanged and displayed around the walls like a gallery exhibit. There were clean and unused canvases that are paraded in one corner of the store, and varying from small to large ones.

"How can I help you?" an old man welcomed us with a pleasant smile in his face. "I'm here to take the item I reserved the other day." Zero replied with enthusiasm.

"Oh that? That would be 43 Lire in total" the old man said and my chocolate wine eyes widened in surprise. That's an expensive sum of money! What on earth is he buying?

As soon as the merchant turned his back around us, I instantly grabbed my lover's bicep in endeavor to get his attention and I did.

"What did you reserved Zero?" I questioned him in puzzlement but he simply smiled at me.

"You'll see." he replied. That phrase again.

This is the second time he spoke those words and when he said it, it means it is a surprise. And I don't like surprises because it stirred emotions in me, just like the time he serenaded me with his special music piece. It confused me with feelings I barely understand and it scared me.

The old man came back with a white wooden craft box. He handed him the item and Zero paid the sum in return. My focus lingersedon the specific box he is holding and it puzzled me more as to what is inside it, although I snapped from my trance when I saw my lover handing the box to me.

What now? I asked to myself.

"I bought this for you. See it for yourself, Kaname." he said with his amethyst eyes gleaming with excitement and thrill.

I drew my lips in a tight line like I am unsure of what he's excited about but nonetheless I still did what he wants me to do thus I opened the craft box.

I choked a gasp at the sight I bestowed my eyes upon. It was a deluxe artist painting set with brand new pencils, paintbrushes and oil paints included inside. He bought these exclusive materials for me? He paid quite a price just for me?

Thankful words didn't build inside my throat and I merely stared at him with amazement.

Happiness, joy and appreciation battled inside my heart and I couldn't help but be stunned at his surprise for me. Nobody gave me a surprise gift other than my parents and not even my fiancée so I don't know how to react back at him especially since he gave me something that I have passion for.

"I'm glad you like it. It's all yours." Zero claimed with sincerity in his words. How kind this person can be? I supposed to make it up to him for my mistake but instead he's the one making it up to me.

Now I felt guilty more for hurting him more than before.

"Uh.. I can pay you back." Crap why did I said that instead of speaking the words thank you? I am so caught up on my emotions that my mind is in turmoil. He's the only one who is capable of making me feel like this and it confused me like always.

He cocked his head to the side with a loving smile slowly forming in his lips.

"No you don't have to pay for it. Like I said it's all yours." he replied and I felt my heart skip a beat. I inhaled a deep breath and I composed my inner self back successfully before finally mustering the words I needed to say to him.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I stated in a calm tone.

"May I know the reason why do this for me?" I inquired him. Zero looked at me silently for a while before turning his vision on the ordinary painting in front of him.

"You are my first love Kaname. And this is the place where I first fell in love with you." he uttered in a low but warm tone.

"I was young that time age thirteen when I stumbled at this store. It was a busy day and this store was full of customers that time but that didn't matter. And that is when I saw your first painting Kaname. It was the image of your mother Juuri but that wasn't the one that had me amazed.. rather it was about the way you painted her."

"The painting was filled with love, passion and adoration. I was awe at how you paint her so perfectly. It was the most beautiful painting I had ever seen. I knew by then that whoever painted her.. I admire him."

"Since then I always go here to see your paintings and soon I learn of your name. Kuran Kaname. My admiration for you grew stronger and stronger but it change when I finally saw you at your first gallery display three years ago. It was in museum right? I sneak in when I learned that the famous Kuran Kaname is there. And upon seeing you, I fell in love at first sight."

"Hence I was so overjoyed when I received an offer to play a piano music piece at the last exhibit because I knew that you will finally see me and it did. Our first meeting meant so much to me." he imparted in honesty that had my heart skipped a beat again.

He loves me even before we met?

How should I say this? I am beyond the boundaries of bewilderment. Now it makes it more difficult for me to understand his love because it seems so deep, so deep that I can't reach. It becomes deeper and deeper the more I tried to look inside.

And the skipping beat inside my chest isn't helping. "Oh..." I tried my best to say something nice to him but the words didn't build again in my throat.

Guilt simultaneously clouded my mind with my chest tightening at the same time.

Somehow I regretted telling him that I like him when in truth I'm only pretending. Indeed I used my excuse in which I like him so I could give him what he deserve when in fact, I'm only doing it to ease my guilt. I'm doing it for my own benefit because this guilt is scaring me too.

I felt bad for giving him false happiness.

"Thank you." is all I can speak with my eyes looking down on my feet in defeat. I can't look him in the eye since the honesty in him is stabbing me with guilt a million times. Zero let out a chuckle.

"You're welcome." he said in a genuine voice but it sounded so bitter that my ears hurt. This guilt is affecting me more than usual and I don't like it.

He turned on his heels before dismissing himself from the shop. I stood there for a while in effort to put my emotions in check because letting myself be vulnerable is the last thing I wanted. Then I followed after him when I'm done doing so.

**-X-**

As soon as I exit the shop, the sight of Kaito and Zero conversing with one another came into my line of vision. Jealousy fueled in me like harsh fire when I saw his hand on my lover's shoulder and he seemed so physically closer than necessary. I hate it.

I motioned towards my self-proclaim _trusted_ footman before shoving him the wooden craft box I'm carrying with my eyes more narrowed than usual.

"Be careful of it because it's expensive." I stated with a cool but sharp tone in me and he looked at me with a blank expression.

"Don't you want to go back now?" Kaito asked me bluntly and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's certainly getting dark and your dear mother might be worried. Fear not I can accompany Mr. Kiryu here back to his home Sir." he added with his eyes tracing on the oblivious Zero.

I looked up above me and I can see the thick clouds and sky darkening as time passes by. It's already dusk and it's not within my plans to remain outside late but I'm having a second thought since I haven't done anything to make it up to my lover.

"You can go back first if you want to because I can kindly let you." I retorted at him with every intention to not let him have a time alone with Zero. I don't know but the mere thought of it made my fury burn.

I turned my attention to Zero who is standing next to me still oblivious to the unkind talk I had with Kaito.

"I haven't made it up to you yet." I claimed with a forlorn expression in me. I want to do something to ease this guilt that is slowly consuming me inside.

He stared at my eyes to search an assurance in there and he did. I really want to make it up to him. He smiled at me tenderly before grabbing a hold of my forearm and tugging me along with him.

"Then let's make it memorable as much as possible." he exclaimed in incitement and I let him be without a protest since the guilt is starting to get better of me much to my demise.

Not too long, we are in front of the plaza's splendid water fountain. There was a monument far in the distant but it is nothing compared to the fantastic built of this water fountain. Anyway why would he choose this place? Again he's surprising me too much in just a single day.

Zero reached something inside his coat pocket before handing whatever it is to my empty palm. It was a round and solid object and when I did look at it, it recorded in me that it was a silver coin. What does he want me to do with it?

"Is there something I should do with this?" I asked in perplex.

He chuckled at my ignorance at first before explaining me things I have no knowledge of.

"You make a wish with this coin and then you toss it in the fountain to make it come true." he muttered to me and I raised an eyebrow at him. He seriously believes in such things?

"Wishes don't come true out of the blue Zero. Believe me even miracles don't exists." I said in a logical statement but he remained smiling at me despite my disbelief.

"Just make a wish Kaname and believe me it does come true but only_ once_. That's why be _careful_ on what you wish for. You just close your eyes then make a silent wish before tossing it in the water. It's simple as that and it won't hurt trust me." he insisted and I merely let out a sigh in defeat.

It's like he said it won't do me harm making a foolish wish. Albeit it will pleased him and I'll be able to make it up to him so I think I had no choice in this matter. Besides I got _nothing_ to lose even if I made a wish that I clearly know won't happen in this lifetime.

Might as well wish something _impossible_ I guess?

I gripped my hand firmly before closing my eyes in silence and the sound of water endlessly flowing invaded my ears but it wasn't enough to distract me from making a wish.

_I wish to fall in love._

I took a deep breath before opening my eyelids in a slow pace. My grip loosened and without further ado, I tossed the coin up in the air then I watched it fall along the gravity and into the water fountain in an instant. I let out a dispirited sigh. Now I finally made it up to him.

However in a blink of an eye, cold heavy rain poured all over the place and it didn't take even a minute to make me drenched on my own garments. Really? A rain isn't something I wished for. I groaned in annoyance. I looked over to see Kaito already inside the same shop and sheltering himself.

But before I could walk away and find a different shade to shelter myself from the rain, I felt something warm hold my hand. I paused and looked over to see Zero still standing steady but now holding my hand mutely. He interlaced them together and it baffled me because I don't know what is going on inside his mind.

"What did you wished for Kaname?" he questioned me in curiosity but I shook my head in denial. Trust me, I am not telling him something as embarrassing as that beside it isn't going to come true anyway so why bother to know it?

"You? Did you wish something before?" I turned to ask him in hope that he'll discard his curiosity but then it became my turn to be curious when I saw him nod his head.

"And what did you wished for?" I promptly asked in interest despite me not believing in such things. His cheeks blushed scarlet and I saw him bit his lower lip. He looked at me straight in the eye and I saw the rain drops falling down his beautiful face.

"I wish to go back to this fountain with you by my side and I'm happy that it did." he claimed and I felt his fingers locking in between mine.

"I love you Kaname. I love you so much."

Then I could hear a thumping sounds and something in me started to beat fast. It's beating loud, hard and lively. It continued to pound inside me like it wanted to break free.

I balled my other hand into fist in attempt to calm this unfathomable sensation in me but I couldn't. It continued to slam hard inside my chest and all my effort to ignore such feeling are all in vain. The devotion he has for me inside his purple eyes is only worsening my dilemma.

Nevertheless it all disappeared when I drifted away from my reverie and I see Zero pressing his lips against my own. The touch of his lips burned mine and it brought my body in a bliss that I haven't felt on the numerous times I kissed him before.

It sent shivers down my spine then it also sent both my mind and body in a frozen state than I never experienced before.

He deepened the kiss and my heart took the opportunity to slam even harder in my chest. The freezing heavy rain isn't improving anything because it further gave chills in my skin and the only warmth that I could find is Zero's lips. I didn't know they were so warm.

What have I been thinking all those times that I kissed him?

I pulled him into embrace to deepen the kiss even more and no longer minding the heavy rain that shower us alone in this plaza and beside the mysterious fountain. Everything faded from my senses and all I could sense is his lips that held mine captive in a passionate kiss. Everything is getting weird and is beyond my comprehension but there is one thing I surely understand without a doubt.

This is the first time I kissed him without lust in me.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N: **Happy reading! And thank you to those who continuously gives me **good reviews** and** support**. You motivate me so much!


	11. His Rainbow Colors

**A/N: **I might get **busy** this week people! But I'll do my best to update as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 10: His Rainbow Colors**

.

_"Love was a feeling completely bound up with color, like thousands of rainbows superimposed one on top of the other."_

**Kuran Kaname**

"What do you think?" I questioned him as I shifted in my seat with my eyes still paused on the canvas in front of me.

"It's beautiful Kaname. You did a great job." he replied.

In front of us stood my painting easel and on its frame is the finally completed painting of Zero, the painting that I had left unfinished after our first sexual activity. Why finished this after a long time you ask? Believe me even I don't know. It just came to me but I guess it shouldn't matter much because in one way or another, it gave me the opportunity to spend time with him again.

I turned to look at my lover and I noticed him putting his dress shirt on. "You're leaving already?" I asked him and somehow I felt myself hoping that he'll stay a little longer with me. Honestly what is happening to me?

Zero looked at me in confusion. "Well I am but if you want me to stay, then I'll stay." he said and my heart leaped in delight upon his answer. The mere thought of me being with him for a longer time brings me happiness that I never once felt before.

"Then please stay." I claimed in a soft tone and he smiled at me in return.

What should I do to keep him preoccupied? I looked around my room in a chance to find something that could entertain him so he won't think of ending our time too soon. Then I remembered the painting equipment he bought for me as a surprise gift. Surely this will be a perfect opportunity to put those things to good use.

"Do you want me to teach you how to paint?" I asked of him and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know how to paint Kaname." he said his reason but it didn't convince me enough. He taught me how to play the piano so that means, I owe him. And this will be a great chance to return the favor.

"I know that's why I'm going to teach you. Now come and sit here." I claimed in persistence.

He seemed hesitant for a moment but soon gave up trying to change my mind. I stood up before gesturing him to take the empty seat and he did. Seriously when did I ever been so bothered about spending more time with him? This is also the same reason why I decided to finish his painting out of the blue.

Am I using the painting as an excuse to be with him? I sighed.

I shrugged my thoughts away as I removed the used canvas from the easel frame before placing a clean one. It's been a week since I last been with him from the Town Square and I've been missing him since then. Is_ missing_ an appropriate word to describe this feeling? Well more like I am so eager to see him that I can't bring myself to wait for another week.

He has been in my mind all the time and it's maddening me.

And also ever since that time in the fountain, the beating sensation in my chest didn't disappear. It's been that way from then on and up to this moment. Indeed even now it's slamming itself inside me and it's beating in a ridiculous pace.

Everything is going insane.

"You're going to let me use that?" my gorgeous lover Zero asked in disbelief as he noticed me holding the wooden craft box. I chuckled.

"Of course and I'll make sure you use it." I insisted him while handing him the box and he groaned in defeat. He took it from my hold however he didn't open it right away. Instead he simply sat in front of me without a word slipping from his lips.

"What do I draw?" he inquired in ignorance and believe me, I found him too adorable. He's so innocent for his own good. There I felt my heart raced ahead of me again. I dismissed it as I searched my mind for an idea or should I say a simplest idea for him to picture in his thoughts and of course for him to paint easily.

"How about you draw an apple?" I teased him and I saw him fuming but with scarlet flushing in his cheeks.

"Are you perhaps trying to embarrass me Kaname?" he replied in half-hearted annoyance.

"I'm not. It's not like you can paint me shirtless too Zero." I immediately said in the same teasing tone and likewise his face flushed red again. He bit his lower lip as he tried to search himself for a better idea than drawing an apple but unfortunately he can't think of any that can be drawn easily as that.

I held back myself from laughing because it will piss him no doubt. To think I'll have my revenge on him so soon, this is what he gets for teaching me those children rhymes.

"Fine but promised me you won't laugh yes?" he claimed and I nodded in response before shifting behind him with his back against my broad chest.

My heart leaped upon our physical contact and it brought me a pleasing feeling that had me sent to paradise. Zero opened the craft box and he picked up an oil brush before dipping it in the red oil paint. I snaked my right hand from his shoulder and letting it crawl to his arm until it reached his delicate hand.

I grabbed his hand in a gentle grasp before guiding it to the neat canvas in front of us. He let my fingers interlaced with his ones and we both held onto the paintbrush as we let it travel on the smooth surface of the plain-woven fabric.

The strong smell of oil paint isn't enough to overwhelm the lavender scent of his silver hair against my nose. My eyelids became heavy all of a sudden but I gladly surrendered to it. The serenity of his breathing, the cadence of his heartbeats and the pleasant warmth of his body are what filled me.

Something flew around the inside of my stomach but I paid no attention to it.

My free hand soon traced itself into his torso and I heard a tiny moan escaped from him. He titled his head to the side and I didn't waste any second to trail my nose from the back of his ear and into the tender skin of his neck. He continued drawing despite the distraction I am doing to him.

Then something ignited in me. It is not lust, greed or sexual desire. But a strong feeling that had me dreamed to hold him like this for eternity, and a strong feeling that had me desired to always have him in my arms.

"I..." I murmured unable to complete the phrase. Well what do I intend to say to him? I am pretty sure it is the usual phrase of mine telling him I_ like_ him but somehow those words are nothing compared to the immense sensation building inside my heart.

I don't know what it is and I just can't put it to words.

I want to be scared of this foreign emotion in me and certainly I want to ignore it. However why do I feel happy like I want to jump from a tall mountain cliff with a smile in me? I felt this endless gravity pulling me down to a free fall.

Why do I feel like I'm falling into something?

"Did you say something Kaname?" Zero asked of me and I blinked my eyes open only to see him looking at me straight in the eyes. I simply gazed at his pair of purple eyes and there I realize that they are so beautiful, so beautiful that it had me breathless.

I didn't know they were so beautiful. What have I been looking at all this time?

**-X-**

However no answer came to me in regards to all the changes I felt but only the pounding heart inside me. Silence invaded the short distance in between us although it later faded when I glanced at his drawing from the corner of my eye and just like that I broke into fanatical laughter.

I buried my face to his shoulder as I continued to laugh like crazy. "Why are you laughing?" he added. Really? He didn't even know how his drawing looked like?

"Do you know what an apple is?" I inquired him while clutching my stomach in endeavor to stop myself from laughing. He is really innocent for his own good.

"Yes I know what an apple is." he assumed to me with growing irritation in him.

"Then explain me why it looks like a red bell pepper?" I told him with my eyebrow raised at him while he furrowed his.

"It's an apple Kaname." he insisted.

"No it's a bell pepper Zero. An apple doesn't have that shape and huge stem on top. Trust me even a child knows the difference between an apple and a pepper." I explained to him while giggling nonstop and he flushed beet red upon realizing the little accident he made in his drawing.

"It's because you're distracting me!" he exclaimed. So now he blames me? He's too adorable.

I closed my eyes as I tried to calm the laughter in me but it was so funny that I can't help it however I paused when I felt a liquid sensation on the side of my face.

There I noticed my lover now laughing exactly the way I did half a minute ago. He is biting his hand in attempt to cease himself from laughing and then I saw the paintbrush he is holding, it was dripping with blue paint color.

It's pretty obvious that an apple doesn't have a blue shade.

I brought my fingers to the wet thing on my face and I looked on it only to find that he actually used that blue paint on me. He messed with me. I thought to myself and without further ado, I grabbed another clean paintbrush from the craft box before dipping it to a green paint.

Of course I stained his nose this time. He is stunned and I laughed again.

Zero groaned in frustration although instead of dipping his brush in another color, he grabbed a glassed jar full of yellow oil paint. And without a second thought, he threw the paint all over my front shirt before running away from me in case I do the same.

Nonetheless he is right.

I didn't waste a second and I instantly grabbed the whole craft box just as I chased him around the room while throwing him with various oil paints. He shouldn't have mess with me.

Little did I know that we are still in fact inside my art room which means that all my painting equipment are here and of course he realized that too since he is already holding a few used watercolor bottles in his hands. Obviously he threw those at me too.

We kept on chasing and throwing colors at each other that I failed to notice my heart is also chasing the speed of our feet.

It's full of life and it's bouncing inside my chest.

I managed to catch up with him and before he see it coming, I tackled him to the solid floor and it didn't take a long moment to restrain him with my body weight.

We are still laughing at one another that we didn't seem to notice that we're both in an awkward position. It's took a couple of minutes for me to perceive our situation and I felt myself blushing. In embarrassment, I stood up faster than the clock.

He stood up and oblivious to my reaction although it made it easier for me to hide my flushing cheeks with my palm. Then it registered in my mind that both of our clothes are stained with oil paints and I don't think I'll let him leave my mansion looking like that.

"Do you need help cleaning the stains? I can lend you clothes too." I whispered while still face palming my face as to conceal the reddening cheeks of mine.

"Sure." he nodded and I promptly gestured him to come with me to my bedroom.

It didn't take too long for us to reach my personal room which is only next to the art room, and I hastily paced to my bathroom before looking at myself in the mirror. Why on earth am I blushing?

It's not like it was the first time I've been on _top_ of him.

I groaned and proceed to calm my weird inner self while preparing a ceramic basin filled with warm water and a dry fabric cloth. When I'm done on my task, I carried the materials with me as I walked back to my bedroom and there I saw Zero already sitting on the edge of my bed.

I picked a clean shirt from my closet before sitting next to him on the comfortable bed.

"Take off your shirt then give me your hand." I ordered him and he did while I'm busy damping the fabric cloth in the warm water.

I glanced back to Zero only to meet his gaze at me. His face is stained with colorful rainbow paints but he remained beautiful and gorgeous, my beautiful and gorgeous lover.

He sat beside me shirtless and charming on top of my bed however instead of being sexually aroused, I felt nothing but only this pounding sensation inside my chest again.

I dismissed the thoughts away as soon as he gave me his arm and I turned to focus all my concentration on cleaning him. I held onto his arm as I began wiping the paint clean from his pale skin with wet cloth and placid silence came in between us, and the pulse of our beating hearts are the only ones that are loud.

"It's the first time I've seen you laugh that way earlier Kaname." he uttered to and I mentally agreed to his statement. Even I found it different for me to laugh like that but I couldn't deny that I had fun doing that with him.

It's fun spending time with him and I like it.

"And it's the first time I've seen you laugh too." I replied and I turned to clean his beautiful face with a faint smile in me.

We began staring at each other with no words to express and simply looked at the other deep in the eyes for a long moment that had me distracted from cleaning his face thoroughly. He just stared at me while I kept on cleaning him and somehow it made me feels this intense passion, a passion to care for him and treasure him like this.

"It's your turn." he claimed as he took the fabric cloth from my hold and I simply chuckled.

Might as well let him clean me too cause I'm too tired to take another bath and with that I disrobed myself of my stained shirt.

He bit his lower lip when he laid his amethyst eyes on the stunning built of my body but then he shook his head lightly and I almost chuckle realizing that he must have thought something perverted inside his mind. He's really adorable. I thought to myself as he took my arm in him.

It's now my turn to stare at him while he kept on cleaning me and I smirked when he couldn't look at me in the eyes.

Soon he reached to wipe my stained cheeks clean from dried paint and I took the initiative to stare at him much more. There is this strong feeling in me again that I can't seem to put into words.

And why does my fake affection for him now feels real? It was like I really do _like_ him.

Then I felt the wet fabric brushed against my lips and I noticed the intensity of his stare at me. It was full of affection and devotion for me, and I found my own breath being taken away from my body.

"I love you so much Kaname." he said with a loving smile in him that had my heart crossed an ocean.

"..." I opened my mouth to say something but no words escaped from me and likewise I couldn't complete whatever phrase it is.

Zero just smiled at me like he doesn't want to know what I need to say to him instead he leaned forward to me before letting his soft lips meet mine. It's didn't taste delicious or addicting and for sure it didn't burn the lust in me rather it felt divine and heavenly.

It felt like he has the lips of an angel.

**-X-**

Before he could deepen our kiss, I did in a split second with my tongue breaching inside his mouth and exploring everything in it. He battled for dominance and like always he lost. I motioned closer to him with both my arms snaking to his sides and tracing on his bared back.

He moaned as I caressed him sensually and soon he wrapped his arms around my neck. His lips moved in rhythm along with mine but I retreated mine first before leaning my forehead on his.

Zero seemed puzzled because my hands disappeared from his back thus leaving his skin embodied in cold air but I simply let out a smile full of sincerity.

He didn't notice my hands trailing again from his back and into his shoulder although instead of caressing him again, I slipped a clean shirt to his shoulders and proceed to dressed him myself. He realized this sudden change of behavior in me that he felt like saying something but he couldn't.

"I want us to get to know each other first Zero." I explained my reason while doing his shirt buttons and he widened his eyes in surprise.

Of course who wouldn't be surprise hearing such sentence from me, me who didn't bother for things like that every time I had sex with him? Truth to be told, even I find my own words a shock because it isn't like me to be this gentle towards him especially because all I care about before is my lust.

But then again I felt no lust this time.

"You know like going to dinner and meeting your family." I added as I took the fabric cloth from his hand before placing it inside the ceramic basin.

"Are you sure Kaname?" he asked me in disbelief.

"Yes. I want to bring you to a dinner and do other things like what normal lovers do." I imparted and I saw a pleasant smile drawing in his lips. He is happy to hear it from me.

In this room, it made me remember the worst mistake I did to him and that is the time I rejected him and told him nothing happened between us. A part of me wanted to correct that stupid mistake of mine so here I thought that I need to be a man that wouldn't take him for granted anymore.

If I'll have sex with him, at least I want to earn it and not just take it selfishly.

"So will you give me the honor to bring you to a date?" I asked him and before I see it coming, he threw himself to me before holding onto me in a tight embrace.

"Of course! Of course you can." he said in delight and it made me smile as I returned his embrace. Just seeing him this pleased is bringing me with immense joy that I could die happy right now. It felt like my heart is soaring across the heaven and gliding faster than a meteor, and for once I finally like feeling this sensation in me.

This moment is about me and him. No Yuki and no Kaito. It's just the two of us.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the continuous review and support! Lots of love!


	12. His Charade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 11: His Charade**

.

_"It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight."_

**Kuran Kaname**

The tangerine color of maple leaves waltzing in the wind is the scenery that continued to play in my vision as I rode inside the horse carriage. It's already the beginning of autumn season and it means that my family will soon have an out-of-town vacation, from mid-autumn to the rest of winter season. And why I'm talking about it?

It's because I'll be gone for quite a long time.

Just the mere thought of it makes me unhappy instead of celebrating like I usually do around this time of year. I don't know maybe it got to do with the fact that it's only a family outing and I can't possibly have Zero to come with us. It brought me with a solemn feeling that makes me want to stay behind. I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Headache perhaps?" a male voice snapped me from my daze and I glanced to Kaito who is sitting in front of me and facing my direction.

I shrugged his presence especially my thoughts also and decided to focus my attention to the card catalogs in my grasp. These catalogs contain the name and address of various restaurants around the town.

I decided to bring Zero to a dinner later but then I still couldn't decide as to what place we will spend our first date. No doubt I must look pathetic right now since I'm nervous about this evening dinner idea. Although it's not my first time since I've done it a lot with Yuki.

It just that, knowing I'll be doing it with him makes me frantic to no end.

What if he didn't like any of these restaurants? What if our first date turns horrible? What if he becomes disappointed of me tonight? I groaned again to cease this anxiety in me.

Seriously why am I so anxious?

"You've been groaning for quite a while." I glanced back to my footman again. He is looking at me with a blank expression and arms crossed in his chest.

"None of your business." I replied bluntly as I put the catalogs inside my coat pocket.

The scenery outside the window is still that of tall maple trees with their fallen leaves dancing along the cool breeze. It'll take another couple of minutes before we reach the Cross estate. It was my dear mother's request to me that I visit my fiancée and start courting her for real because our wedding is just a few hundred days away.

And the mere thought of it brought me with this solemn feeling again that makes me want to cancel our wedding. Something in my heart screams to me to not marry my long time fiancée and be together with my other lover instead.

This feeling is so confusing and it did nothing but send my mind in turmoil.

I groaned for the third time. "I heard that your family will have an out-of-town vacation. Is this reason why you're not in a good mood?" his voice rang to my ears again however his statement is what trapped my attention.

"How did you know that?" I asked with a forlorn face albeit he simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I know about it. I am one of your household servants and it's not hard to know what goes on around the house especially about _personal_ matters. Like yours if I might add." he explained and I narrowed my eyes upon mentioning my secret like it's not big of a deal.

"And what of it?" I immediately replied and I noticed his blank expression turning into a serious one.

"Then tell me, are you going to tell him that or are you simply leaving him behind?" he asked and I felt my shoulder stiffened hard. Well I haven't thought about telling Zero about that but surely I won't even think of doing the latter. Not a single chance.

"None of your business." I repeated and I heard him made a snort.

"What a fool." he murmured under his breath and I glared at him.

His attitude is something I can't bring myself to tolerate every time. In a brief moment, he is insensible and the next moment he loathes my gut especially when it concerns Zero. Nevertheless I don't like it.

"You know I can't really understand you. Why do you hate me so much?" I inquired of him and he narrowed his eyes to me in return.

"I don't hate you. It's what you do to him that I hate about you." he stated in a calm tone which means that he isn't lying to me in one bit. I felt the jealousy slowly rising in my chest.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" I asked abruptly.

Kaito looked at me straight in the eyes for a long minute like he's thinking carefully on his words although it only made me uneasy for unknown reason.

Why does it bother me so much about his deep concern for my lover?

He let out a sigh. "Let just say I care about him.. much more than you do." he claimed without a hint of dishonest in him which only fuels my jealousy in me.

He cares? It couldn't possibly mean he cares for Zero in a romantic way right?

Before I could think further on such thoughts, I felt the horse carriage stopped and I instantly peaked through the window next to me. Then I casted my sight upon the familiar mansion I had visited for a countless times. I decided to dismiss the topic between us.

The horseman left his perch before opening the door for me, and I stepped outside the quarters with my footman following after me.

"Good day Sir. I'm sad to say that Sir Cross and Lady Yuki still haven't return from their trip. Do you wish to wait for them inside?" the head butler politely asked of me but I shook my head.

This is rather a good opportunity to be with my other lover again. I thought to myself.

"No I have something to do for the meantime. Could you bring those things in instead?" I replied as I pointed on the gift boxes inside the Coach.

Speaking if it, those are the gifts my darling mother bought just for Yuki. Likewise I had told you to expect it coming and the nearing wedding day is just one of the reasons.

The butler bowed to me in silent response as he started ordering the maids to unload the gift boxes. On the other hand, I ordered Kaito to do the same too as to keep him preoccupied so I can be alone with Zero this time.

**-X-**

The autumn leaves are scattered around the soil ground as I paced closer and closer to the wooden horse shed that I presumed is the only place where Zero could be. I heard someone humming a melody as I am slowly nearing the said stable.

I walked around to the back and there I saw him cleansing the white mare in a warm bath.

He has his shirt sleeves folded up to his elbow as he held a sponge and soap in his hands. He still hasn't notice my presence as he continued washing the horse which is fine by me since it's quite amusing watching him sway his waist.

Unfortunately as much as I want to watch him, I need to talk to him. I cleared my throat loud enough for him to hear.

Zero turned his head to my direction right away and he immediately beamed a smile upon seeing it was me.

"I didn't know you're coming Kaname." he claimed.

"Well it's just a surprise visit." I replied as I shifted much closer to him. "Can I talk to you for a moment." I asked in uneasy tone.

He cocked his head to the side as he tried to figure out what he will expect to hear from me although his curious look at me only made me more tense than necessary.

"Sure but only if you help me wash White Lily." he replied with a carefree tone. I didn't dare to refuse him since it might be a good idea to calm this anxiety in me.

"I would love to." I said and he didn't waste a second in handing me a sponge and a bucket of water.

The white mare is in her best behavior as I motioned closer to her. I was so cautious of the horse that I forgot to fold my sleeves. Hence when I dipped my hand in the bucket, it was too late to realize since my sleeve is already soaked.

And so does my brand new wristwatch much to my demise.

No need to say it out loud, because it's obviously my first time to wash a horse. I heard a laughter coming from my side and I saw my lover trying his best to hold his laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me this is your first time washing a horse?" he said in between his laugh and I glared at him.

No way will I say such thing. After all, is there even a man in my age out there who doesn't know how to do a single household chore? No but there is and that's me.

No need to mention it, because it's embarrassing for man to live like a princess if you may know.

"And you didn't even notice the bucket you're holding has a hole in it. Your trousers are also wet now." he added and by then I felt a liquid sensation around my inner thigh.

I looked down only to find that the water is leaking out of the bucket and dripping through my pants, and it pretty much looked like I wet myself.

I felt my face increased in heat. "You did this on purpose." I blamed him in hope to not shame myself further.

"I did not." he claimed and I caught a hint of a lie in his tone. So he really did.

He kept on laughing with his eyes closed which made it easier for me to scrub the wet sponge on his face and I did much to my enjoyment. I laughed.

I wrapped my free arm on him and I held him in a tight embrace as to restrain him while I continued scrubbing the sponge on his cheeks. He struggled only to fail but it didn't stop him from scrubbing his sponge to my face too.

My heart began to beat like a hammer pounding in my chest. Why does it feel different when I'm with him?

Like I am transparent in front of him. No decent manners and no formalities. It was like I am me and not the perfect man everyone look up to. Just the real me.

He snaked his hands to my sides after we stopped laughing. His face has soap in it but it didn't cease me from caressing him with my knuckles. I wiped his soft lips clean and like usual, something soar around my stomach.

"I love you Kaname." he murmured and I took it as a cue to kiss him.

I gently pressed my lips to his and my heart soon raced in speed. It's like every touch and every movement of his lips against mine is enough to have my heart rise in the horizon. This feeling is getting stronger and stronger as time passes by.

He let go of my lips and I took the short moment to bring him to another embrace. No words were said but only the serene silence and the sound of our heartbeats.

He fit perfectly inside my arms and it made me feel complete.

I may not know this feelings for the meantime but there is only one thing I'm sure of, and that is to always have him and this perfect sensation in me. Everything felt right and I don't want to lose it.

Just the thought of it made my heart break for unknown reason.

"Me and my family will be gone for a_ long_ vacation this autumn season." I whispered to him and I felt him tensed upon my words. "I don't know when I'll be back." I added.

Zero tightened his embrace to me like he is silently pleading for me not to go. "But if you want me to stay then I'll stay." his tight embrace loosened and he looked at me in surprise.

"Are you sure? You'll do it for me?" he asked unsure but I only smiled.

"Yes. I _promise_ to stay here." I replied and I saw a doubt spark in his amethyst eyes.

He is having a second thought whether to believe me this time or not although I can't blame him since he has a right to be because I broke my first promise after all. But this time I won't. I'll do my best to keep my promises and not hurt him anymore.

I do care for him.

"Thank you." he said with a tender smile and he kissed me before letting go. "Is that all you want to talk about Kaname?" he inquired and then I remembered our date later.

"No in fact there is something more important." I replied as I pulled out the card catalogs from my coat pocket before handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked with confused eyes.

"Well.." I imparted in uptight tone. "..I don't know what restaurant you prefer so I thought it's better to ask you about it first." I continued while trying not to bite my lower lip. I heard him giggle.

"You need not concern for my preference Kaname. Besides it'll be a perfect date for me since I have you and I can't ask for anything better when I already have the best." he claimed in honesty.

I felt my heart swell on his sincere statement to me.

"I'm glad to hear that but still I want you to choose Zero. I want this to be _special_ for you." I stated and he blushed scarlet in front of me.

"Fine if you insist." he bit his lower lip as he looked over the catalogs. It didn't take long for him to decide and in just a minute, he already handed me something.

"I choose this one. Meet me there tonight promise?" he said and I gripped the card along with his hand.

"Of course, I _promise_ to meet you there." I kissed the back of his hand and he blushed beet red much to my amusement.

Sadly our precious time alone was disturbed when someone cleared their throat. Both Zero and I looked at the person standing not far away from us and we recognized that it was my footman Kaito. Since how long has he been there?

"Sir Cross and his daughter is back and they're looking for you Sir." he said the reason of his disturbance and I sighed upon hearing the return of my fiancée.

"Thanks." I replied in a disinterested tone before turning my attention back to my lover.

"So see you later tonight." I smiled and I kissed him in the lips for the last time as I put the card inside my coat pocket.

I don't know why I did it. It just that I had the need to let Kaito know that Zero belongs to me. This possessiveness in me can be annoying once in a while.

**-X-**

"Where have you been Kaname? And why are you wet?" my fiancée immediately inquired about my absence as soon as I got back to their mansion with my footman following behind.

"I'm with Mr. Kiryu because I helped him wash _your_ horse my Lady." I sighed in response.

"Is that so? I thought you're..." she replied with her voice fading at the end of her sentence although she dismissed it herself.

"My father invited you to our dinner tonight. The cooks are already preparing your favorite dish Kaname." she added while watching me dried my face with my handkerchief.

"I'm afraid to say I cannot attend it. I have an important matter to do." I replied as gentle as possible for her to understand however it doesn't seem to work because she has a frown in her face much to my chagrin.

"Is it more important than me?" Yuki asked and I felt my shoulder stiffened.

Her brown eyes looked sharp than usual and I don't like it since it means that she's being suspicious of me which I didn't expect to happen as of this moment of time. "Well?" she added.

"I think I should change my clothes first my Lady. It's indecent of me to talk to you in this appearance." I used an excuse in endeavor to escape her inquisitive.

I didn't even wait for her permission as I strode up their elegant staircase and towards one of the guest bedroom since I knew that there will be spare clothes inside. It's part of their hospitality to let their guest feel a lot welcome.

It didn't take me a minute for me to reach a guest bedroom. I disrobed myself of my coat before tossing it to the bed, and then I went to pick a clean shirt and trousers of my size from a wardrobe.

However before I could even step inside the bathroom, I heard the door creaking open and I turned only see Yuki's presence.

She didn't bother intruding my privacy which could only mean that she didn't want to dismiss our conversation earlier. I can already feel a foreboding sensation building in my chest. She can be pretty scary at times.

Why am I even engaged to this woman?

"Are you having an affair behind my back Kaname?" she asked and I felt my heart tense. There's no way she could discover my secret right?

"Why do you say so?" I tried to avoid the topic while using my usual charade of being a faithful gentleman to her.

"It's because you're cold to me. You didn't visit me for a while now and when you're already here, you are refusing our invitation for a dinner Kaname. It's like you're refusing to spend time with me." she explained herself and I hid a grimace.

"You know that's absurd my Lady. I will never have another _woman_ besides you." I replied with a sigh.

I turned my back to her and proceed to enter the bathroom to have a change of clothes.

As soon as I'm done, I came back to the bedroom only to found Yuki staring at the catalog that Zero chose for our date half an hour ago. Then I remembered leaving my coat in the bed and forgetting the fact that I had the catalog inside its pocket. What a fool I am!

"Is this perhaps the reason why you're refusing me?" she turned to look at me with disappointed eyes which further ignited the tension in me.

"I knew it! You're having an affair Kaname! You're going on a date with your woman right!? Shame on you!" she screamed at me as she threw the catalog to the marble floor before stomping on it like it's a trash.

I felt furious but I held back because it would only prove her doubt.

"It's not what you think." I grabbed her shoulders in attempt to calm her down albeit she only struggled. "I don't have another woman other than you okay? I'm telling the truth." I voiced out my reason.

"Then prove it to me! Prove it by staying here and have dinner with me instead. If not, I'm going to speak to your mother. I mean it." she hissed at me and I tried myself not to groan.

It will be a huge problem if she speaks to my dear mother about it. She wouldn't like it if she learned that I made her future daughter-in-law mad like this and if they became suspicious of me, then it wouldn't be a surprise if they decided to have an early vacation.

And I'll be forced to come along which I certainly do not like because I had promised Zero that I will stay. Nonetheless it doesn't solve my current problem.

I also had promised to meet him tonight.

I'm torn between keeping my promise and breaking it so I could stay during vacation. Why does everything have to be so hard?

"So!?" her infuriated tone had me drifted away from my trance. I tried to think for a better solution but unfortunately I couldn't think of anything much to my dismay.

I lowered my head in hesitation before deciding to do what I thought would be the best choice and I could already feel the guilt eating me alive from the inside.

"Sure I'll stay for you my Lady." I claimed with a disguise smile despite the heavy sensation inside my chest. I do hope Zero will forgive me again this time.

I do hope so.

"I'm happy to hear that." Yuki soon calmed down and returned to her usual kind demeanor. "Now come. It's not good to be late to our dinner yes?" she added and she began tugging on my arm as we walked out of the bedroom.

My footman is standing idle outside the room and my fiancée ordered him to pick up my dirty clothes which he did without question ask although he first looked at me with a glare that only I could notice. He entered straight away after us before retrieving my clothes like he was asked to.

My fiancée then continued tugging me towards the corridor with her that I failed to see Kaito picking up the catalog from the floor and putting it inside his pocket.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N: **So that's that. Kaname's **first** and **second** **betrayal **are up. Sadly **one more betrayal **to go and it will be the **last**, what do you think would it be? Anyway from here onwards.. it will be dramatic since **Kaito** will make his move on the next chapters and so on. I'm so sorry Zero but you need to **suffer** for a little longer.


End file.
